iCarly meets Hogwarts
by Sk8erGal1208
Summary: Sam,Carly,and Freddie get accepted to Hogwarts. They meet the golden trio and battle the forces of darkness, evil teachers and their love desires. Spencer gets a job as a magical art teacher! SEDDIE!Sam/Freddie, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Carly. COMPLETE!
1. My Trailer!

**Ok here is a preview for a fanfict im writing called "iCarly meets Hogwarts" **

Normal Writing: What the people are doing in the scene

_Italic Writing: Song that is playing in the backround_

**Bold Writing: Words spoken by narrorator**

* * *

_Soft Harry Potter theme music (its instrumental)_

**Three best friends...**

Shot of Carly, Sam and Freddie eating a watermellon and laughing.

**The golden trio**

Shot of Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing in year 5 when harry told them about the kiss with cho

**What happens when two trios colide with eachother?**

"Hi Im Carly and this is Freddie and Sam. Who are you?"

"Im Harry Potter and this is Hermione and Ron"

**Friendship**

"Harry you are a really good friend" Sam said to Harry. He smiled and  
hugged her. "Thanks Sam"

**Bravery**

"NO!" Sam screamed pushing Freddie out of the way of Voldomorts curse.  
She was hit with a red spell. "SAM!"

**Fear**

Students were screaming and running into their common rooms away from  
the battle.

**Chaos**

"AH!" Carly screamed as Dumbledore was thrown into the air by the killing curse.

_(Stop Harry Potter Music and start 'Only fooling myself')_

**And Unspoken Love**

_One day I'll turn around  
__I'll see your hand reach out_

Short Flash of Freddie grabbing Sams hand and racing them off to their next class.

_I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__But maybe when you smile_

Short Flash of Carly and Harry looking at eachother. Harry smiles at her and she instantly blushes.

_It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now_

Short Flash of Ron grabbing Hermione by the waist and pulling her away from falling iCarly equitment.

**Can these new friends stop the ultimate evil?**

A shot of Sam, Carly, Freddie, Harry, Ron and Hermione hugging.

**Before its to late?**

Shot of Voldomort laughing. Blackout. Then black in.

_I know you see some how the world will change for me.  
And be so wonderful.  
_

**Starring...****Jenette McCurdy**

Sam sitting on her bed, plaing her gutair singing "Girl Like me" by skye sweetnam. (But in this story sam wrote it)

_Live life, breath air.  
I know somehow we're gonna get there.  
And feel so wonderful._

**...Nathan Kress**

Freddie smiling widley.

_Its all for real Im telling you just how I feel_  
_So wake up the members of my nation._

**...Miranda Crossgrove**

Carly turning her head sharply, her hair flipping across her face then falling down.

_It's your time to be!  
There's no chance unless you take one_

.**...Daniel Radcliff**

Harry racing on his firebolt with the crowd cheering around him.

_And the time to see the brighter side of every situation.  
Some things are ment to be.  
_

**...Emma Watston**

Hermione running twards the gang with a book with an excited look on her face

_So give me your best and leave the rest to me._

**...And Rupert Grint**

Ron shoving a big forkfull of chicken in his mouth, then trying to talk, spitting food at the gang. They all squealed.

_Leave It All To Me._

Shot of Hogwarts

_Leave It All To Me._

Shot of Spencer teaching Art Class in Hogwarts

_Leave It All To Me.___

Just Leave It All To Me.

Shot of Sam, Freddie, Carly, Harry, Ron and Hermione screaming with joy, jumping on the common room couch. Then Blackout.

**Coming soon...**

* * *

**OMG! You like it? If anyone knows how to make an actual Music Vidieo please tell me and I will make one and show you all. I have widows movie maker and i need to know HOW to download icarly clips and harry potter clips and then how to make a movie. **

**I will be gone until Monday on a New York trip. So after I am done with my slayer/icarly story i will do this. ****Thank you and I hope you read! Please review your thoughts!**

**-Sydney-**


	2. Sams Introduction

**HEY! ITS CHAPTER 1! Well, minus the preveiw! LOL! Anyway...This is 6th year people! 6th! which means everyone is 16 years old. They all have the same personalitys and iCarly webshow will STILL go on at Hogwarts!**

Sams POV

I got up and yawned. I love summer. To bad it ends in about 3 weeks. Then I have to gop back to school. The only part I like about school is annoying Ms. Briggs. Yeah! She got married! Well, then he divorced after three things...

1)Her Randy Jackson Shrine  
2) Heard her bagpipes  
3) Saw her ass during her morning workout

Yeah not to be mean, well, to be mean, Ms. Briggs is a nutbar. I got up and pulled my hair back into a 1/2 up 1/2 down style. I sighed and walked downstairs, and out the door. I was going to my food haven. Carlys.

Carly is my best friend. I known her for about 6 years. Even though shes my friend, she is the complete oppisite of me. First off, she loves to wear girly cloths, study, wear make up, and other stuff. I think what makes our friendship so strong is that we are so different. That is always a good relationship. You may hear the phrase "oppisettes attract?" Well, think of it in a friendly way, and thats why me, Carly and Freddie are friends. We all are different.

Speaking of Freddie, well his real name is Fredward Andrew Benson. I dont even know if 'Fredward' is a real name. But his mom is a pshyco anyway. She makes him take tickbaths every other week. I find it hystarical and tease him any chance I get. That may sound mean, but its just my personality. Bugging Freddie is a hobby! Freddie is a big tech-geek and in love with Carly. This is very annoying sometimes, but I get this weird feeling in my gut whenever he does his love sick puppy thing. Oh well, anyway, Freddie is still my best friend. I actually knew him since I was 5. We were total best friends. Then Carly came and we kinda grew apart. Were still close but not that close anymore.

Me and my best friends have our own webshow. You probably heard of it? Its called iCarly. It is freaking sweet. I actually am resposible for it. Ya know, lots of people think Carly started the whole iCarly web show thing. But come on...THINK ABOUT IT! If it weren't for ME using Photodoc to put Miss Briggs' dorky head onto the body of a rhinoceros, our whole web show NEVER WOULDA HAPPENED! That's what got us in trouble and made Miss Briggs force us to spend our whole Saturday videotaping auditions (mostly LAME ones). Then Freddie accidentally put a video of me and Carly on ... which TONS of people clicked on and watched. We were SO ticked off, and I almost beat up Freddie, but then people started commenting our video sayin' that Carly and I were really funny... and THAT'S what gave Carly the idea for us to do the whole web show thing.

So its been three years since then. We are now 16 years old. iCarly is still going strong and me, Freddie and Carly are still BFFL's. I think we really will be, some people dont stay in touch after graduation, but we will. I know it.

I arrived at Carlys door and knocked. Carly opened it. "HEY!" She yelled. I smiled. "Hey yourself there Carls!" I said happily. I sniffed. A sweet, salty aroma filled my nostrils. "OMG! TURKEY BACON!" Carly rolled her eyes. "Help yourself!"

I ran over and attacked the plate. I know what your thinking. P-I-G. Well, my mom only cooks for me like twice a year. Plus I never gain any weight! "Hey Sam?" Carly asked. I looked at her. "What?" Her smile quickly turned into mock anger.

"Do you ever come over just to say hi?"

* * *

**Hahahaha! I love some of these lines! Ok...I desided to make a chapter 1. IDK if I can get another in before I go to NY. So...if I do you get three chapters...if I dont...you get two. **

**I will be gone until Monday on a New York trip. I am taking a break from my Slayer/icarly series and going to this. ****Thank you for reading! Please review your thoughts!**

**-Sydney-**


	3. Dumbledore Visits

**HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! Chapter 2! Well technichly 3, but i dont think the preivew counts. LOL!  
Anyway...last chapter for today! Im going to NY and wont be back till monday night. I'll try to post pics on my photobucket  
site. My user name is sidibabi. ok? Good.  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sams POV

Me, Carly, and Freddie were sitting on the couch watching TV. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Carly got up and answered it. The door opened to show a very old man with a white beard that went to his waist. I got up and stared at him in confusion. "Miss Carly Shay I presume?" He asked. Carly nodded.

"Yes sir. Who are you?" The man smiled. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Although some children call me Proffessor of Dumbledore. Or even sir" I giggled. "Ok...wait! Did you say 'witchcraft and wizardry?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes I did. Miss Shay, Miss Puckett and Mr. Benson have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your parents and gaurdians have been notified of course and I was to come here for transport" I shot Freddie a confusing glance. Then my eyes snapped onto Dumbledore again. "Transport?" He smiled. "Hogwarts is in London"

Freddie scoffed. "London?! No! We cant abandon our families!" I shrugged. "I can abandon mine" True, my mother hates me and my dad left before I was born. I could give a shit if I left. But I was concered about is that my best friends cant go. Dumbledore smiled. "Relax Fredward. Carly. Your familys know and agree you should take this oppertunity" I giggled. "Hahaha! Freddie! I cant belive you let him call you Fredward but not me!"

Dumbledore smiled at me as Freddie scowled. "I see you are the one with the sence of humor Samantha" Now it was Freddies turn to laugh. Everyone knows I hate being called Samantha. I growled. "Please call me Sam" Freddie nodded. "And me Freddie" Dumbledore smiled. "Alright. I have your books and wand right here!" He said. I grabbed the books with uncertainty. "Uh...Transfigaration? Divination? Charms?" Carly asked. I rolled my eyes. "These are the books you'll need. You three can skip ahead to grade six"

I scoffed. "Yo! Im way smarter than a sixth grader! We are in ninth grade! Why do we get demareted?" Freddie had a look of disbelif on his face. "Im getting shoved back in sixth grade!" Carly groaned. "Great! Now were stuck with midgets again!" Dumbledore sighed and motioned for us to sit down on the couch. We did and I gave Freddie a confused look. He shrugged. It was always very unlikely that Freddie didnt have the answer to something. There was only one time I outsmarted him. And he had to get a tatto of my face on his arm. Hahhhhhh...good times. Gooooooddd times. Dumbledore smiled.

"Alright children, at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Ravenclaw for the smart-" I scoffed. "Guess that means dorko over here is a ravenclaw" Freddie stuck his tounge out at me. Dumbledore continuted. "-Hufflepuff for the kind-" I smiled. "Carly" Dumbledore gave me a look that told me I should shut up. "And Slytherin. For the sly and cunning. Most of them turn out evil though" Freddie smiled. "Well...Sam might be in Slytherin since shes so damn mean all the time!"

"You deserve it!"

"Tell me how I do then!"

"Your a geek!"

"SEE! You cant be nice for one week!"

"You cant stop your little puppy crush on Carly for a week!"

"I cant help im in love!"

"CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! GET OVER IT!"

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"SO WAS YOUR BIRTH!"

"SHUT! UP!" Carly screamed. Me and Freddie shut up and looked at our friend and instantly silenced. Dumbledore chuckled. "You three remind me of another trio in Hogwarts. Although, the one that is most like Sam, is scared of a lot of stuff, and isnt quite as mean or agressive" I laughed. "Whimp" Carly rolled her eyes at me. "Sam...please be nice" I sighed. "Fine"

Dumbledore stood up. "Well thank you for your time. I must also warn you of a great evil that has risen in the Wizarding World. He goes by the name of Voldomort. You best avoid him" Carly nodded and Freddie tensed. I scoffed. "If he comes near me or my friends, I'll kick his ass so hard, it'll make his head spin" Freddie chuckled. Carly groaned. Dumbledore started at me. "Voldomort is not one for 'fun and games' he wasnt even above killing a baby. He tried to but failed"

I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. But I still held to my word. If he tried to hurt Carly or Freddie I would kill him. Or try. I sighed. Carly gasped. "What about our webshow? iCarly? If we dont show anything magic on the air can we still keep it?" He smiled. "Sure you can. I happen to be a fan of it" He winked and walked out.

Wow. An old man a fan of iCarly. Talk about weird.

* * *

Harrys POV

I walked out of the house with my bags. Dumbledore jsut talked to my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudly. Fourtunatly, he scared the shit out of them all. Haha. Anyway we were walking down the street when I noticed Dumbledore smiling softly to himself. I gave a small laugh. "Whats wrong Dumbledore?" I asked. He smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking about the tree new students I met today. They remind me a lot of you, Ronald and Hermione. All exseptinally different, but the best of friends"

I smiled. "So do they live around here?" I asked. Dumbledore smiled. "No. They live in Seattle. America" I nodded. "Oh. Thats nice" Dumbledore smiled. "I think you'll like them. I have a feeling all three will be in Gryffindor. They are all 16 to so you will have some classes with them"

I smiled. These kids sound like fun.

* * *

**Ok. Next chapter is going up tuesday or around there. I love you all and thanks for reading! Thank you!**

**-Sydney-**


	4. The Snake Man

**HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! Chapter 3! Well technichly 4, but i dont think the preivew counts. LOL!  
Anyway...I desided to write one more chapter before NY.  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sams POV

"Sam come on!" Spencer yelled. Me and Carly were in London. Dumbledore provided us with a portkey. I really dont understand much on the whole "magic" thing, but being at a boarding school might be fun. I mean it gives me a chance to ecsape my father. My father doesnt beat me, he just yells a lot saying how worthless I am. I just sit there and take it.

I ran up to Carly and Spencer. "Sorry. Got sidetracked" I said. Carly smirked. "By ham?" I laughed. "There was a really big ham stand!" Carly laughed. "Now were is Freddie!" I shrugged. "Probably getting badgered by his mother about taking tick baths while hes gone"

Carly and I laughed at this joke. Little did whe know that when we walked around the corner it was true. "I dont need tick lotion mom!" Freddie whisper-yelled. His mom scoffed. "Fine then! When you get attacked by giant ticks dont come crying to me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on we need to get to platform nine and three quarters" I said and we went to the platform. I stared at the wall. "What are we supposed to do?" I asked. Freddie shrugged. "Maybe its like a barrier" I raised an eyebrow. "A...barrier?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah...like running into it?" I rolled my eyes. "Im not a dumbass!" He sighed and grabbed his stuff tightly. He then raced against the wall. He went right through.

"No way!"

I sighed and ran twards the wall along with Carly. Instead of crashing I glided right through it. I gasped. It was a red train. Smoke filled the room as kids and teens rushing onto it. Carly came through and gasped to. Freddie came over by my right side and Carly on my left. "Looks like the begining of a great year. What could go wrong?" Freddie laughed. I smiled and looked to my left. I gasped.

A man in a suit stood there. He was white as snow, with red cat like eyes, and a snake like nose. He was bald. He looked at me and smiled a devious smile. I grabbed Freddies arm tightly and gasped. Freddie looked down at me and Carly touched my arm gently. "I-I th-think it was him!" I stuttered pointing at the place were the man was. But he was gone. Freddie looked at me in confusion and grabbed my arm, pulling me into an empty compartment on the train. Carly shut the door and locked it. They stared at me.

"Sam? Whats wrong? Whos Him? Whats going on?" Carly asked. "That Voldomort person. H-he was here!" Freddie held my wrists. "Sam you need to calm down. Nothing was there" I sighed in frustration and wrenched my arms away. "No! Im not Crazy! He looked like a snake!" Carly raised his eyebrows. "A snake man? Is that even possible?" I sighed and sat down. "I just dont know. It was probably my imagination" Freddie and Carly came over and hugged me. "Yeah it was" I rolled my eyes. "So what are we going to do to pass time?"

_NINE HOURS LATER_

"Oh yeah! I won!" Carly yelled as she threw her cards to the ground. I rolled my eyes as she did her little victory dance. "Wow" I laughed. "That is wrong in soooo many ways" Carly and Freddie laughed. "Jeez Carly! How much sugar did yah have?!" She smiled and jumped a foot in the air. "A ton!" I laughed. "Wow and people say Im crazy!" Freddie gave me a who-are-you-fooling look. I sighed. "Whatever!".

Freddies POV

I looked over at Sam. She was sleeping under a blanket with a peacfull exspression on her face. Carly, who was sitting next to me, whispered in my ear. "What do you think that "snake guy" thing was all about? Do you think Sam might have actually seen Voldomort?" I sighed. "I dont know. With magic anything is possible"

But why would Voldomort go after Sam? She is a new wizard! I clenched my fists. I'll protect her with my life. Cause no one hurts my best friend. As soon as I thought of the word "friend" my stomach instently got queasy. And I didnt know why. Wait! Can I possibly like Sam? Nah! Its probably something else.

* * *

Hermiones POV

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled. "Nothing. Im just thinking, Dumbledore said that we were getting three new students" Ron scoffed. "Yeah. And add an extra hundred or so to that" I rolled my eyes. Harry sighed in annoyance. "Im not talking about 1st years Ron. Dumbledore said we have three new students coming into SIXTH year"

I gasped sligtly. "Oh my god! Foregin exchange students! Were are they from?" Harry smiled. "Seattle, America. Thats all I really know, he didnt give me names. All I know is that there is two girls, one boy and they remind Dumbledore of us" I raised an eyebrow. "They faced evil every year for the past 5 years?" Ron laughed. "Yeah I highly doubt that" Harry shrugged. "I dont know...but I hope they are in Gryffindor"

"Yeah" I said. "That would be cool"

* * *

Sams POV

"Freddie? Carls?" I asked. Freddie and Carly looked at me. "What?" I sighed. "If one of us is in one house, can we see if we can persuade them to put us all in that house?" I asked. Carly laughed. "Yeah. School wont be school without my two besties" I smiled. "Aw...Freddie...your embarrising me!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Wow. Hey! Do you know if we get dinner when we get there?" I smirked. "Of course!" Freddie frowned. "How on earth did you know that?" I shrugged. "Asked Dumbledore last week"

* * *

**Ok. Next chapter is going up tuesday or around there. I love you all and thanks for reading! Thank you!**

**-Sydney-**


	5. Meetings and the Sorting

**HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! Chapter 4! Or Five! LOL!  
**

* * *

Sams POV

We got off the train and I stared into the sky. It was nighttime and the stars shone brightly. Not like in Seattle where there is so many lights on at night you cant see clearly. "Wow look at the stars!" I said to Freddie and Carly. They looked up and smiled. "Wow they are beautiful!" Carly said. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind us.

"Yeah and I see two things more beautiful than stars right now"

I turned to see a blonde haired kid. He had two really ugly big boys behind him. He smirked. "Hope you are in slytherin. We can do some...naughty things if you get my drift" He looked at Carly and winked. Of course everyone loves Carly more than me. But this time I didnt care. That bastered was pervertitly hitting on my friend and she wasnt liking it. I growled.

"If you even think about touching my friend I will kill you do you understand me?"

The boy laughed. "What are you gonna do about it hoe?" I growled. I dont how it happened, but next thing I knew, I was straddling the boy. Punching the shit out of him. "GO TO HELL YOU BASTERED!" I screamed punching him. I felt a pair of arms grab me and try to pull. I shrugged them away. Then I felt an even stronger person yank me off. I kicked and flayed. The boy looked at me in rage. "You two will pay for that!" He pointed at me and Carly.

"TOUCH MY FRIENDS AND YOU WILL BE SIX FEET UNDER DUMBASS!" I stuggled against the person holding me. "Ugh! Let go Freddie!" The person let go and I turned around. It wasnt Freddie. It was a boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses. I frowned. "Who are you?" He smiled."Im Harry Potter. That was a really cool thing you did to Malfoy, but you might get a detentinon" I shrugged.

"Eh. Im used to them. I got em all the time back in Seattle" His eyes widened. "Your the exchange students Dumbledore talked about!" Just then a bushy haired brunette girl and a freckly red head boy came up behind Harry. By the way, funny name.

"Hiyah Harry. Who are you three?" The red head asked. I smiled. "I am Sam Puckett. This is Carly Shay and Freddie Benson" I pointed to them. The brunette squealed.

"EEPPP!"

I giggled. Eepp is a funny word. She started to fan herself with her hands excitedly. "OMFG! Your Sam Puckett and Carly Shay from iCarly! And your Freddie! I love your webshow!" She said smiling. I grinned. "Thanks. Maybe well be in the same house or whatever its called" The redhead gave her a confusing look.

"A webshow? Is that like a spider show?"

I looked at Carly and laughed. The brunette rolled her eyes. "This is Ron. Im Hermione. Im sorry about him. Hes a little on the stupid side. Its so hard to deal with him sometimes" Freddie nodded. "Trust me we know"

"SHUT UP FREDWARD!"

"MAKE ME HAM BUT!"

"TECH-GEEK!"

"BAD SEED!"

"MOMMAS BOY!"

"ENOUGH!" Carly screamed. I looked at Freddie and stuck out my tougne. He rolled his eyes. Harry laughed. "Sounds like Ron and Hermione. Except Hermione and Ron dont have very good comebacks" Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look of disbelif.

"Well, thats cool. We kinda need to go see what house we are in. Maybe we'll see you around?" Carly said to Harry smiling. He blushed a bit. "Totally"

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Proffeser Dumbledore! Now while your here there is a set of rules. Mr. Filtch has asked me to ban ALL Weasley Wizard wheezes products. A full list of magical items is posted on his office door. And to the new students, and to remind the old, the Forbiddan Forest is forbiddin by all students. Now this year we have three new sixth years, so may Miss Sam Puckett come up here please"

I looked at Carly and Freddie. "Wish for same house?" They nodded and we bumped fists. I walked up and sat down. A dingy old hat was put on my head. Great. We are acceserising ugly.

"Well well well...a Puckett. I sorted your father back in the day. Were to put you, were to put you. Lots of power. How about Slytherein?" _**HELL no! Thats were that perverted basterd is!**_ "Well no need to get mouthy. You are very intelegent, maybe Ravenclaw?" _**Dude whos mind are you looking into? Im not smart**_ "Well fine. Very nice, but find it hard to trust people, Huffelpuff might not do. But you are brave and loyal, and always put others before yourself...GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and walked to the table sitting by Harry and the trio. Carly was next. The hat barely toutched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled widely and sat by me and the trio. Next was Freddie.

Freddies POV

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Well...a Benson. I had your mother here a long while ago. But you dont seem to be a lot like her" _Uh. Duh! I wouldnt give my kid freaking tick baths every other week! _"Well...you are very smart...but Ravenclaw is not for you...you also seem to have a loving heart. And a love for a certian girl" _Please dont say her name out loud! _"Alright. But you are very kind. And brave beyond all of your other qualitys. GRYIFFINDOR!"

I smiled and walked over to Sam and Carly...who were sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fifteen minutes passed and all the munchins were put in their houses. I couldnt wait to see the dorm.

"LETS EAT!" Dumbledore yelled. I gasped as food magicly apeared on the table. The surprised feeling faded as I grabbed a chicken bone and dug my teeth in. Sam took pudding and a chicking breast. An hour passed and we went to our dorms.

* * *

**Ok. Next chapter is out tomorrow! LOVE YAHS! LOL!  
GO SEDDIE, CARRY, AND HERON!  
Peace out homies!**

**-Sydney-**


	6. New Teacher and New Friends

**HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! Chapter 5! As some  
of you know, Im back and in the Seddie mood! 9 days till summer!  
YEAY!  
**

* * *

Sams POV

"Wow"

"Omg!"

"Sweet Hammi and Joseph!"

We walked into the dorm and gasped as its beauty. It was a red common room and had a huge fireplace and really nice couch. Harry laughed. "Hammi and Joseph?" Carly nodded. "Yeah. Ham is like a second Jesus to Sam. Along with turkey bacon"

I giggled. "Yup! And my religion is sarcasum!" Freddie smiled at me. "Yeah. And one of her religious practices is giving kids Texas Atomic Wedgies" Hermione gasped. "But Sam! That could get you into a lot of trouble!"

Carly smiled. "It did. She spent every day but Friday, our iCarly day, in detention" Ron laughed. I scowled and punched his arm. He yelped. Harry smiled. "Your going to have a tough time with Snape then"

Me, Carly and Freddie laughed. "Snape?!" Carly choked out. "Was his parents drunk when they named him?!" I laughed. Hermione giggled. "No…his real name is Severus"

An explosion of laughter came from me, Carly and Freddie and I held onto the table for support. The trio smiled at us. After what seemed like forever we settled down. "Ok. So what else should we know about the school?"

Hermione jumped up excitedly, causing us all to jump in alam. "OH MY GOD! YES! Oh! We have Defence Against the Dark arts tomorrow morning! That's our favorite subject! We don't know whos teaching it though!" (A/N: I know in the book Snape taught it, but Im making someone else. Ok?)

"Sweetness!" I said. Freddie smiled. "Ok so where do we sleep?" Ron pointed to the left side of the stairs. "Boys upstairs and down to the left. Girls same on your right. Our stuff is already up there. Oh! And by the way…Freddie don't ever go up the girls stairs" Freddie frowned.

"Why not?"

Hermione smirked and pushed his shoulders to the stairs. I felt a sudden wave of jelousy. But I passed it off. She shoved him on the stairwell and smiled. Freddie stood there for a fraction of a second. "What th- AH!"

The stairs turned into a slide and Freddie slid down, landing on his ass. I burst out laughing. I know what your thinking. Im mean. True, I do have a tough extireor, but that's only cause I had a rough past. (A/N: I'll explain later on!)

Freddie got up and blushed. "I meant to do that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god!"

We walked into our dormroom. It was amazing. It had ruby red wallpaper on and had three beds. I squealed and jumped on mine. My bed had red army print. I guess Dumbledore did me a favor. I wonder if I could get away with calling him Albus. Like I did Ted. If you don't know from our "50th webshow spectacular" that is our principal.

Carly smiled. "I think Im gonna like this school!" I smiled. "But it wont be the same without annoying Ms. Briggs" Hermione smiled. "Well…you could be like Harry and Ron and annoy the hell out of Snape instead" I smirked.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Freddies POV

We walked into the dorm room. My butt still hurt from that painfull landing. Im gonna see if I can get Sam to do a little payback on Hermione. I doubt it though. She will only laugh in my face or something.

I smiled. The room had four beds. I saw a tall boy sitting on the one bed. He looked at me. "Hello! Im Neville Longbottom" he said. I smiled. "Hello Neville. Im Freddie!"

"

Hey Freddie!"

I smiled. Its been about four hours and I already made four new friends. SWEETNESS!

* * *

Sams POV

We walked downstairs to the Great Hall. And it is GREAT! I mean come ON! Its got freaking AWESOME FOOD! I sat down and smiled. "FOOD!" I yelled. Freddie laughed and I attacked the eggs. Ron, whom apparently likes food as much as me, attacked the French toast.

Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie stared in diqust at the sight. I didn't care though. Suddenly Dumbledore got up and coughed. "May I have everyones attention please!?" Everyone was quiet and me and Ron stopped shoveling food in our mouths. Dumbledore smiled and motioned someone to come over.

"We needed another class here at Hogwarts, so we desided to have a new professor come to teach the students here, the value of Art and Creativity" I giggled and turned to Freddie. "I bet Spencer would love that job!"

"Please welcome your new Proffessor, whom preffers to be called by his first name, our very own SPENCER SHAY!" I choked on my eggs as Spencer came out of a room. Me and Carly squealed. "SPENCER!"

Spencer looked at us and smiled. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS!" He yelled. We ran up and hugged him. "OH my GOD! We missed you! I cant belive you got an art job!" Carly said smiling. He let go of us and smiled. "I know! Dumbledore said that Carly needed her big brother here!" Carly rolled her eyes.

"That man is so smart! OH! Here is our new friends! Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger!" He smiled at them. "Nice to meet you! I hope you will all take my class" I nodded.

"Hell to the yeah!"

I pumped my fist in the air. He laughed.

* * *

**Ok. Next chapter is out tomorrow! LOVE YAHS! LOL!  
GO SEDDIE, CARRY, AND HERON!  
Peace out homies!**

**-Sydney-**


	7. Thanks For The Memories

**HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! Chapter 6! As some  
of you know, Im back and in the Seddie mood! 9 days till summer!  
YEAY!  
**

Sams POV

I sat down in the Defence Against the Dark arts room. Wow that is a long named class. Cant they just call it Defence or something! JEEZ! The teacher came in. "Good morning class! I am Miss. Kohieki, but you can all call me Lilly. Today, we are going to learn the different types of unforgivibable curses. I know you already seen them, but with the dark forces at work right now, I think its a good time to refresh"

She picked up her wand and pointed twards me. "You there. Blondie. Give me an unforgivible curse" Freddie raised his hand. "Were new and I do-" I inturrupted. "The Killing Curse" I croaked. She smiled. "Very good!" She pointed her wand at a spider that was on her desk.

"Adava Kederva!"

A green light errupted from the wand and the spider fell. I gasped and ran out of the room as fast as I could. As soon as I left the class, tears poured down my face. I ran into a closet and sat down. I remembered that tragic day.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I said happily. They smiled at me. "Hello Sam!" I smiled. I was 6 years old then. Almost on the dot. I twirled in a circle. "Whens dinner going to be ready?" Mom smiled. "In about 15 minutes darling" I groaned. _

_"Momma! Dont call me darling! Its to girly!"_

_Mommy rolled her eyes. "You know what? You are so much like a tomboy..." I smiled and did a bow. "Thank you!" Suddenly the door was flown off its hindges. Daddy gasped in surprise and shoved me into the cubord. I knew what this meant. Dont leave. I curled up and stared out the crack. _

_"Hello Jolie. Ken" a mans voice said. I cridged in fear. Mommy scoffed. "Quiril!" My eyes widened. Quirril was the man my daddy was talking about. The man laughed. "Were is Samantha?" Daddy scoffed. "No way in hell am I giving her to you!" _

_Quirril raised a wand in the air. "Fine...ADAVA KEDERVA!"_

_I covered my mouth with my hands and closed my eyes, not able to see the falling bodies of my parents. The last I heard was their screams, and bright green light behind my eyelids. _

_END FLASHBACK! _

I never told anyone about my parents deaths, or that I am a wizard. Even though now that Im in hogwarts, cats outta the bag huh? I was sent to an orphanage and adopted by my new mother, Sandy. She will never compare to my real mother though. Jolie. I moved to Seattle a week later and met Freddie. He didnt know why I was so sad all the time, but helped me to feel better. I soon got happier and became bffl's with him. Even though I invented a tough girl act to hide my true feelings of sadness. Sometimes I am happy though! Whenever Im around my friends. But I'll never foget mom.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry, Freddie, Ron, Hermione and Carly were standing there. "Sam! Whats wrong?" I looked up and gulped. "The s-s-spell" Harry gave me a confused look. "Your a muggle! You shouldnt know what that does!" I sighed.

"Im a half blood. And I happen to know perfectly well what that spell is capable of"

* * *

Freddies POV

"Your a half blood? Wait! What happened?" I asked. She sighed. "When I was 6...I...um...my parents Jolie and Henrey, they were killed by a man named Quirrel. I was hiding in the cubord when that happened. I was taken to an orpahage where I was adopted by Sandy. Thats why I never called her mom. Thats why Im such a bitch to everyone. Even the ones who dont deserve it"

I frowned. "Sam you are not a bitch! You are an indepentent girl who stands up for herself and her friends. So what if you are a little fiesty?" She smiled. Harry looked at her with wonder.

"Quirrel?! He worked for Voldomort!" Harry said. Sam perked up and wiped her eyes. "Were is he!" She yelled, fire blazing behind the beautiful pools of blue. He smirked. "Killed him when I was 11" Sam smiled softly. "Impressive"

I felt a wave of jelousy fire in me. I bent down and gave Sam a hug. Hermione sighed. "Come on! We need to get her into the dorm" Ron frowned. "Hermione? Skipping classes? Impossible!" He joked. Sam giggled softly. Hermione smiled at Sam.

"Some rules are meant to be broken. Fredward pick her up please!"

At this Sam giggled. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. "Come on!" Carly said as we walked down the hall. Sam leaned in against my chest and sighed. "Freddie?" I looked at her. "What?" She smiled softly.

"That you for being there"

****

So the new DA teacher freaked out Sam on the first day. Not good. Maybe shes working for Voldomort? And her parents were killed to! Sucks for her! And yet, another thing her and Harry have in common that will make them have a great friendship. And Sam was a wizard BEFORE Dumbledore invited them to Hogwarts!

Freddie is getting jelous of Harry. Uh-oh! Friendships tested! Meanwhile, Sam is slowly realizing her love for Freddie, Carly and Harry are crushing on eachother and Hermione and Ron are in L-O-V-E!

Oh! And more info will be posted later on. lol! and im sorry for some of you who read my, what i call, "oopsie" chapter, where I said Crusio instead of Avada Kederva. Sloppy finger work. lol! REVEIW PLEASE!

GO SEDDIE, CARRY, AND HERON!  
Peace out homies!

**-Sydney-**

* * *


	8. Snuggles, Snape and Booms

****

Wassup my peeps? LOL! I had an exsausting day. Sorry this didnt come out sooner, but I was trying to make it as  
cool and awesome as possible. With the right legnth to! LOL! Anyway...Read on. And dont forget to  
REVEIW!

* * *

Sams POV

I shouldntve told them. I was stupid. Now they are only going to pity me. And if its one thing I cant stand its pity. I was sitting on Freddies bed. They desided that if my face was all stained up, the other kids would ask questions. Neville Longbottom, by the way funny last name, ended up switching rooms, because he wanted to be with his friend Sememas (IDK how to spell it and I dont have a book nearby) I sighed.

"Sam?"

I turned and saw Freddie. "Oh. Hey Freddie" I mumbled. He sighed and sat down. "Sa-" I cut him off. "No Freddie. I dont want your pity. Ok? I hate that" He smiled softly and pulled me into a hug. I felt my heart do summersaults.

"Sam...I know you dont like pity. I just wanted to make sure my best friend was alright" I smiled. "Thanks dork. Im ok. But if you dont mind, can you stay with me a bit? I dont want to be left alone" I pulled away to see his reaction. Maybe this was a bit to much to ask. After all, he was in love with Carly.

Freddies eyes were filled with surprise, but his lips curled into a soft smile as he pulled me back into the hug. I felt so safe in his arms. I sighed as he leaned against the bed frame, still holding onto me, and I intstently fell asleep.

* * *

Carlys POV

I woke up and yawned. Yesterday was ok. Besides the fact that we only had one class that day. Dumbledore told the teachers we all got sick. I think im gonna really like this school. Poor Sam. Shes had it so rough. How could I not notice her depression? Although...I do remember a green light when I was younger. Huh. Weird. I looked at Hermione who had just gotten up and we walked downstairs.

Ron and Harry were sleeping on the couch and chair. I giggled. "Hey boys. Why arent you upstairs?" I asked. Ron jolted up and growled. "Not our fault the lovebirds are there!" I frowned. "Neville has a lovebirs?" Harry shook his head.

"Neville transferred rooms. Take a wild guess!"

I gasped. "Sam and Freddie?" I walked up the stairs with curiosity. LOVEBIRDS! What could they be doing?! It better not be eachother! They are only 16! I opened the door to the room and saw Sam and Freddie sleeping. Sams head was on Freddies chest and she had an arm draped around his stomache. Freddie had his cheek on Sams head and had his arms wrapped around her waist.

I smiled. This is why Sam always tortured Freddie I bet! Or maybe its the wrong ideia...NAH! I think I see l-o-v-e. I suddenly saw Sams eye lids open and she looked at me. "Hey Carls...what are you doing?" I smirked. "Watching you and Freddie _snuggle_" Sam looked at me in confusion. Then at Freddie and her eyes got wide.

Freddies POV

"CARLY!"

I jumped and landed on the floor. I gave a yell as pain shot up my arm. I opened my eyes to find Carly smirking at us, and Sam on the bed. Her face was beat red and she wasnt looking at me. Or Carly. Then I remembered our position last night.  
Sam fell asleep on me. She mustve gotten super embarressed.

"Freddie...just make sure Sam aint pregnant!"

"CARLY!" Sam screched running twards her. Carly yellped and ran downstairs. I sat up and sighed. Harry and Ron came in. "Hello mate! Why are you on the ground?" Harry asked. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "MATE?" Harry laughed.

"Its a Brittish term for friend. Anyway...why was Sam chasing Carly?"

I blushed. "Carly saw me and Sam sleeping together" Ron gasped in disqust. "EW!" I was quick to correct myself. "Not that kind of sleep! Me and Sam were talking last night...and I guess she fell asleep on me! Honest!" Harry studied my expression, which I tried to keep as calm as possible. He grinned.

"Looks like you didnt mind"

I blushed. Truth was, I didnt. Sam was in my arms for around six hours. I _held _her for six hours. I loved it. I sighed. "Fine. I didnt. I actually think...Im falling...hard...for Sam"

Ron and Harry smirked. "Awwww..." I narrowed my eyes. "Tell her and I swear to god I'll Crusio your asses!"**(A/N: LOL! I said this to my friend before. She made me mad and I told her Id Crucio her ass! LOL!)**

They laughed. "Dont worry Freddie! We wont tell a soul about your snuggly situation!" Ron said. Harry laughed to. "Yeah mate...just make sure you use protection!" I growled. "HARRY! RON! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" They gave me a frightened look as they ran away, me chasing after them.

* * *

Sams POV

We were in Snapes class. I have a feeling I was going to hate him. Suddenly the door opened. Snape walked in. He had a dark cloak on and had greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders. His nose was bent up and he looked like a girl. His lack of style was crazy. Soooooo...I did what most people do in a situation like this.

"PPBBBHH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone in the class turned to me. Except Freddie and Carly who were to busy trying to hold their own laughter. Snape walked over to me. "Is there something wrong Puckett?" I held back my laughter and smirked. "My name is_ Sam_ not Puckett and secondly...do you own a mirror?" Freddie softly kicked my leg from under the table. I cant help it. _Somebody_ has to take Ms. Briggs place! Might as well be him!

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah and you might want to think about using shampoo to. My cousin Jeff has cleaner hair than yours!"

"I will not stand for this Puckett!"

"THE NAME IS SAM! AND WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET PAL!"

"That was completly uncalled for"

"YOUR MOM!" **(A/N: Just so you know she used the 'your mom' comeback. In case you dont get it)**

"DETENTION!"

"WELL IM USED TO IT!"

"You are a complete imbusile"

Snape growled and went back to his seat. Anger bubbled in me. How dare he call me an imbusile? Suddenly, the door behind him burst into a million peices. I gasped. I had this strange feeling in my gut that _I_ did that. Aperrently so did Freddie, because he gave me his famous "WHAT THE HELL?" look. I hate to admit it, but I didnt know what happened. And that scared me.

* * *

**Ok...sooo...SEDDIE MOMENT! Oh wait! Were is my camera? LOL! I had to put that Seddie moment in there. So damn cute! I also put in the Snape vs Sam battle in there because I think that would be totally something Sam would do. ALSO! The "Crucio your ass" I l-o-v-e saying that to people! I was mad at my friend, so I told her she better shut her mouth before I go 'crucio on her ass' that will be used again in this story, as it is one of my fave quotes! Please review this to.  
**

**Also...the door blowing up is vital to this story! I'll explain more later! So until then...**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	9. Surprises

****

I have gone were no man/woman has gone before! I made a Harry Potter/iCarly  
fanfict story! YEAY ME!

* * *

Sams POV

Class ended that moment. Snape kept accusing ME of doing it. Dumbledore was on my side, which I think pissed off Snape. A lot. Im not saying I did do it. Im not saying I didnt. I have no clue! Dumbledore took us to his office. Ah great. Either Im in trouble, or gonna get lectured. Carly and Hermione gave me strange looks like they thought I knew something. Hah! And Hermione was supposed to be the smart one!

Dumbledore sat down in his throne seat, and yes it did look like one, and sighed. "Sam...Hermione...Carly...I have something important to tell you. You three are the Charmed Ones" I frowned. "The whatie-whats?" Hermione and Freddie even looked confused. Dumbledore smiled. Well...thats why we needed you here. Sam, apperently has the power to blow things up, along with freezing time. Carly has telikanisis and astral projection. Hermione, you have permonitions and levitation"

Freddie frowned. "Wait! Why am I here then if you only needed Carly and Sam?!" Dumbledore smiled. "You to have a very powerful gift Mr. Benson-" Freddie inturrupted. "Freddie. Please" Dumbledore smiled. "Freddie. You have an amazing gift. You are a pureblood wizard. Your parents were elementals. Your mother controled water and air, and your father controled fire and earth. You inhearet all of the elements"

My mouth dropped. Freddie was an elemental? I was a charmed one?! Hermione, Carly and Me were charmed ones! Dumbledore smiled softly at us. "Yes. That is why Voldomort was after Sam when she was younger. He managed to get to another parent to..." Carly gasped. "Mom...the green light!" He nodded. "Yes Miss Shay...your mother was killed by the most powerfull wizard in the world. Your memory was wiped by your father, who kept magic a secret from you all these years. He bound your powers until you met your witch sisters"

Ron was confused. "Witch sisters?"

"Witch sisters are not like real sisters. They do not share the same blood, nor do they share the same parents. Witch sisters are like sisters of magic, were they share a magical bond. In this case, the power of three. The charmed ones are usually sisters by blood, but since the Charmed ones died a week before your birth, they passed it on to the three kids born on the same day...not sisters...but they would one day be close"

I gasped. "I was born on December 8th 1991!" **(A/N: Thats my b-day, only 1992)** Carly shook. "Me to!" Hermione raised her hand slightly. "Me three"

Dumbledore noticed this and smiled. "Miss Shay, if I am not mistaken, do you not have a lightning shaped scar on your shoulder?" I frowned. Carly never said anything about that. Carly touched her shoulder. It must be on the front, middle. She pulled over her shirt to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

"Carly...you are the girl who lived. When you were 10 years old, a man named Donavan came to your house. He was Voldomorts oldest son, and sent to kill the charmed one. Your mother, with great courage, sacraficed herself for you. He tried to kill you, but failed, killing him instead. Your father came home to find your house in ruins. He erased your memory of HOW your mother died, and you and your brothers memory of magic. He then moved you to Seattle, were you met your witch sister Sam, and your best friend Freddie. That is why you and Sam here instently clicked" I was still confused.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do? As Charmed ones?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You three will have one book. It is passed down from the previous Charmed ones, to you three. It has every demon, angel, vampire, warlock, god, incubii, sucubii, and many more in that book. There are also many spells that can be used. And also you three have been assigned a whitelighter" I groaned. "No thanks! I dont need protection!"

Dumbledore waved his hand to the door and I saw the person who I least exspected. Or wanted for that matter. "Aw _HELL _no!" I said standing up. Valarie looked at me with a sorry expression on her face. "Sam...I know what I did was wrong...but Ive changed! Im not that person you once knew" I scoffed.

"Yeah...so you arent gonna use Freddie to get me to get off of iCarly and try to make me screw over my best friend?"

"No. I mean it Sam. Ive changed"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. It bugged me that Valarie screwed Freddie over like that. Carly stood up. "Sam...I think shes telling the truth..." I scoffed. "What are you an empeth now to?!" She shook her head. "No. But I can see it in her eyes. Lets give her a chance. Im sure she wont hurt Freddie"

"Yeah...and by the way Freddie...I am sorry. I would like to be your friend"

Freddie sighed and looked at me, as if seeing what I thought in the matter. I sighed. "Fine. One chance. Hurt my friend again...and you are shipped back to your boss that assigned you to us" She smiled. "Thanks guys. And dont worry. Like I said...I changed"

* * *

Sk8ers POV

Voldomort walked up to the door and knocked. His only living son. A woman answered. "Hello there and wh-"

"ADAVA KEDERVA!"

The woman fell to the ground. A teenage boy came running down the stairs. "MOM!" He yelled. Voldomort smiled. "Hello there son...its been 16 years" The boy looked at Voldomort strangley and started to shake. "You killed my mom!" Voldomort shrugged. "Shes just a muggle...now join me" The boy backed up a step.

"NO!"

Voldomort smiled. "I wont kill my only son...your older brother was of much more pride to me...but you are my only heir. I will keep you...until you give in and join me!" The boy shook his head, and glanced at his dead mother. _Mom! Im so sorry! I wont join this bastered! Even if he is my father..._ The boy suddenly was knocked into the wall by a spell, and fell to the ground uncouincuous. Voldomort looked at his follower and he picked up the boy and carried him to Voldomort.

"Im sorry Joanah...I have no choice"

* * *

**WOW! So...Carly, Sam and Hermione are Charmed ones! **

**Sam: Blow things up, freeze time  
Carly: Telikanisis, Astral Projection  
Hermione: Seer, Levitation**

**AND FREDDIE CONTROLS ALL 4 ELEMENTS! Oh! And Joanah is Voldies long lost kid!**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES!**

**-Sydney M.B-**


	10. Semi Friends

**I have gone were no man/woman has gone before! I made a Harry Potter/iCarly  
fanfict story! YEAY ME! Here is a theme song I will make for all the ones this and after...  
**

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

I sighed and sat down on my bed. Last night, Dumbledore annouced me, Carly and Hermione were Charmed Ones. We only get one power to start off with though. Until we get better. Mine is obviously blowing stuff up. Carlys is telikanisis, and Hermiones is premonitions. Valerie was appointed our new whitelighter (ARRGGHHH! THE HORROR!) Something was still ooky about her. I didnt like the fact that she hurt my best friend. And the person...who I think I am falling for. Yeah I said it. I think I am in love with Freddie. Happy? Cause Im not!

You wanna know why Im not? Carly. Freddie is in love with Carly. He wouldnt give me the time of day. Thats the reason Im always teasing him. I dont want to show my true feelings. Carly needs to apreciate how much Freddie loves her. Because in my eyes, shes luckier than the Queen Of England!

I heard a knock on my door. I sighed. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened to reveal a nervous Valerie. I looked up at her in annoyance. "Oh. Its you" Ok, I know Im being a bitch. But in my defence...she did hurt my best friend/love. She sigehd.

"Sam...I know your still mad at me-"

"Actually more like pissed"

"Fine. Pissed off at me...and I know I dont deserve your forgiveness-"

"Your right"

"But can you try to forgive me? Or even just be nice?"

"Why should I? I mean I know your my whiteligter and everything, but you still crushed my best friend"

"I know! Im sorry! Please belive me! Ive changed! Honest!"

I sighed. "How do I know that?" She sighed. "Why would I risk my health to come be your whitelighter? Huh? They asked me if I wanted to decline their offer. I said no because I wanted to apologize!" I sighed. She did seem uber sorry about it. I guess I could give her another chance. If she screws up though...lets just say she might get blown to bits. By "accendent"

"Fine. I'll give you a chance"

Valerie smiled softly. "Thanks Sam" I narrowed my eyes. "But if you hurt Freddie again, or anything else bad, I will personally see to it that you will be blasted into a kagillion peices. Compredae?"

Valerie smiled. "Comprendae. Im glad your my friend now" I cocked an eyebrow. "I wouldnt call us friends...yet. You'll have to prove yourself to be my friend like everyone else had to" She shrugged. "Ok. Hey...what did Carly and Freddie do?" I smiled.

"Carly pushed me to the ground when I stole her sandwich in kindergarden. I saw that as her able to stick up for herself. THEN she got me out of trouble when I slammed Gibby into a locker the next day"

"Strange friendship starter. Hahaha. What about Freddie?" Valerie asked. I sighed.

"Freddie...he helped me when I moved here. When my mother and father died...he helped me cope...even though he had no clue what I was sad about. I know I tease the hell out of him and everything...but hes my best friend"

Valerie smiled at me.

* * *

Freddies POV

Last night, I found out I was an elemental. I personaly find it cool I got a ton of power. All I got sofar, as 'starting powers' is water and air. I think its because they go from easiest to hardest. Makes sence...but knowing that, I will get fire last, since its the most uncontrolable.

I sighed as I stared at Sam. She looked so beautiful. But she was talking to Harry. Dont get me wrong, Harry is one of my new best friends. Its just...I think Sam likes him. Its really eating me up inside. I think I actually love Sam! But she obviously likes Harry more. Hes only known her for three days and they already like eachother.

But I suppose I should be happy for Sam. I mean...she obviously likes him. Even though it will probably stake a HUGE hole in my heart, all that matters is Sams happiness.

Carlys POV

I sighed in my little corner. I was the girl who lived. The flash of green light I had nightmares about, but only thought it was my imagination, was in fact the small detail of moms death that I remember. Dad erased my memory of her death. Not that I want to remember, but I also wondered what my life was like WITH magic.

There have been big holes in my past. Holes that I could not figure out. Daddy said that it was probably just early memory loss or something. But now I know. Those holes were anything magical in my life. They still wernt coming back...and Im not sure I want them to.

I didnt want to live in the past. I wanted to help my friends in the future.

* * *

Jonahs POV

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

I struggled against the chains holding me to the wall. Voldomort laughed. "Is it not obvious? I want my son to join me" I growled and thrashed. "NO!" I was not going to betray my mother and join this bastered.

"Fine then...who said child abuse isnt effeciant...CRUCIO!"

A sharp pain errupted through my body. I gritted my teeth, begging myself not to scream, knowing it would only give Voldomort the satisfaction he wanted. I was not going to break. I was not going to scream. I was not giving in.

"Come on now Jonah! Just say you'll join me and this pain will be over!" Voldomort said. I looked up at him and panted. The pain was still etched into my body. I shook my head. "I would rather die!"

Voldomort sighed. "Jesus! You are so stubborn! Well, you know what they say...if at first you dont succeed-"

He shot another crusiatis curse at me. I fought against screaming in pain. Voldomort cackled.

"Try again"

* * *

**So Jonah is being held captive by his father, Voldomort. Ouch! Things dont look so hot for Jonah right now! Sam and Valerie are on speaking terms, and Valerie has to prove herself friend-worthy to Sam. Hmmmmmm...Freddie thinks Sam is in love with Harry and Sam thinks Freddie is in love with Carly. Which in my opinion is one confusing love diagram! LOL!**

**So whats going to happen next? Well...only time will tell...the time it takes me to write another! **

**-Sydney-**


	11. Save Jonah

****

HEY! ITS CHAPTER 1! Well, minus the preveiw! LOL! Anyway...This is 6th year people! 6th! which means everyone is 16 years old. They all have the same personalitys and iCarly webshow will STILL go on at Hogwarts!

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

Ok. So this week was eventful. We found out a ton of crap about us, and we have Valerie as our whitelighter. She is actually being really nice. She even helped me out with some of my homework. Even Freddie is starting to semi-like her. Im not saying shes my best friend, shes still got to prove shes changed. And that she is worthy. I know what your thinking. Thats kinda mean. But hey! Thats me! What you see is what you get! At least Im not being mean to her anymore.

I was sitting on the couch downstairs. I sighed. Suddenly, Valeire orbed in. (Defenition time! In case you dont know what this stuff is!)

* * *

_**Orbing:** Whitelighter form of teleportation. White lights dissolve the person, then they appear in desired location._

_**Whitelighter:** Gurdian Angel for good witches. Can heal and orb. Also can hear their charges calls_

_**Charge:** A whitelighters witch. They protect them. _

_**Calls:** Kind of like mind reading, only the person can say "Hey get down here!" and the person can hear and orb down_

* * *

I jumped. Valerie just got the hang of her orbing powers, so that pretty much left me scared to death whenever she desided to pop in. "GOD! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled. Then I gave a small laugh. "Jeez Val! You scared me! Im glad to see you have the orbing thing down!" She nodded. "Yeah, the elders called me up and they seemed pretty freaked. They wouldnt tell me why though"

I shrugged. "Probably Lord Moldy Shorts doing some evil" Valerie laughed. "Moldy Shorts? You do know that if he EVER heard you say that, he would kill you?" I smirked. "Yeah well if I ever meet him, I'll test that theory!" Valerie groaned. "Sam stop joking" I giggled. "Whos joking?!"

"Wow Sam. You are to fearless. It might get you killed one day" I shrugged. "Eh" Truth was, I did care if I died, but me and my pride, I kinda didnt want to admit that. Valerie laughed. "Ok...come on...lets go to Art class!" I jumped with joy. "YEAY! SPENCER! FINALLY A CLASS I ENJOY!" Valerie laughed and we ran downstairs.

We got to art and I sat down next to Freddie and Carly. Hermione was sitting by Ron and Valerie (Hermione and Val got along really good), and Harry was sitting on the other side of Carly. Spencer walkled in. "Hello Hogwarts children!" He yelled in his usual voice. I giggled. Typical Spencer. Trying to make a prison feel like a circus. And by prison, I mean school. Although I prefer Wizarding School over our old school any day.

"Today...we are making...SCULPTURES!"

The class looked at him. A girl raised her hand. Spencer looked at her with a mock serious face. "Yes...uh..." The girl put her hand down. "Lanessa Summers...why arent you like strict or anything?" Spencer raised his eyebrows. "You want me to be strict?"

"No...its just teachers are supposed to be mean not fun"

"Thats steryotyping. I am a fun guy"

"Teachers arent supposed to be fun"

"Well I am"

Lanessa stopped arguing. Half an hour into the class and everyone was having a blast. Me, Carly, Valerie, Freddie, Hermione, Harry and Ron were making a demon. It really helped, because clay has water in it, and Freddie can bend water. So, we had an easy time putting it together. Spencer came over to us a few times and told us how excited he was that he was an art teacher, and kids actually liked him. Who wouldnt like Spencer though? Hes fun! I was carving a tatto into the sculpture when I heard a small gasp, and Hermione fell to the ground. I whipped around to see her lying on the floor.

"MIONE!"

* * *

Hermiones POV

Sam was marking a weird tatoo on our demon sculpture. I suddenly felt like I was being ripped away from reality, and felt myself hit the floor.

_"LET ME GO!" a boy yelled. He was chained to a wall. I looked and saw Voldomort. __"That isnt an option. You know, for my son, you really need to be more evil" The boy gulped. It looked like he had been there for days! Being tourtured. _

_"Hell no!"_

_Voldomort sighed. "Jonah...you need to side with me. There is no good or evil...there is only power...and those to weak to seek it" The boy named Jonah glared at his father. Voldomort. I guess it really dosent matter what kind of family you come from. You can turn out good or evil. And this kid wasnt caving even though he was being tourtured. _

_"Well Im not evil. And I dont want power" _

_"Jonah...what about your ex-girlfriend Sam? You tried to cheat on her with her best friend. That is pretty evil...even if you were impirerised to do it**" (A/N: Impirio is a controling spell**)_

_Jonah gasped. "It was you!" Voldomort cackled. "Yes. I needed someone to get close to Sam...someone like you. Then, I would get you to cheat on her, break her heart and make her easier to kill**" (A/N: Its the best explanation I could come up with. I want Jonah to be an innocent in this)**_

_Jonah gasped. "You sick basterd!" Voldomort shrugged and raised his wand at his own son._

_"Crucio!"_

Sams POV

"Mione! Come on Hermione...come on!"

I shook her. Nothing. She just lyed there. I looked at Ron and his expression was a mixture of fear and sadness. Hermione suddenly gasped and shot up. She breathed heavily. "Oh. My. God" She panted. Spencer looked around. "OK EVERYONE! Class dismissed to go do whatever! I need to talk to these kids!" The class left. Hermione was shaking like a leaf. She turned to me.

"Sam? Do you know someone named Jonah?"

I narrowed my eyes. "1) Yes and 2) How do you know that I know him?" She sighed. "Well, I had a premonition...hes Voldomorts son" Harry growled. "LETS GO FIND THE BASTERD THEN!" Freddie nodded. "HELL YEAH!" Hermiones eyes widened in fear. "NO! Hes being tortured because he wont join Voldomort!" I felt Valerie tence beside me.

"Tourtured?" She whispered. Hermione nodded. "Yeah. And Voldomort said something about him trying to cheat on Sam with Carly-" I inturrupted. "Yeah. What of it?" She sighed. "None of it was him. Voldomort used him to ask you out, break your heart and kill you...but he used the impirius curse, so he HAD to do what he said! And he wouldnt remember it!"

Freddie gave her a small expression of wonder. "Oh! So thats why he didnt know why I beat the crap out of him!" I frowned. "You beat him up?" I felt a sudden wave of affection. Freddie nodded. "Yeah...so wait! It wasnt his fault?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah...now theres one thing left to do"

Valerie nodded. "Go after Voldomort and save Jonah"

* * *

**I hope you like this one! I got to go for a bit. BYE!**

**-Sydney-**


	12. The House Of Riddle

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

Hermione was still shaken up by the whole 'Jonah getting tortured' thing. I have to admit, I kinda feel bad for him. I know now that he cheated on me to kill me. Well, Voldomort made him, but I dont know. It still kinda bugs me. Valerie, I think she likes Jonah, because shes been amazingly silent. I walked up to her. "Valerie, are you ok?" She sighed.

"No"

"Valerie, do you love or like Jonah?"

She paused for a second. Her eyes started to shine and she sighed. "Fine. I am in love with Jonah. We started hanging out after...the whole thing between you and Jonah, which he sirprisingly didnt remember, altough now I know why. We became friends. And then I felt something more. When Hermione said he was taken, I felt like someone grabbed a baseball bat and beat my heart up" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Sam...will you help me look for him? I know you might still feel bad around him...but please..."

I smiled. "Valerie...of course I'll help"

I gave her a small hug. She started to silently cry. "You know how to find him?" Valerie shook her head. "No...maybe we could scry?" I frowned. "Whats scrying?" Valerie gave me a stern look. "SAM! That was in your homework assignment!" I shrugged. "I dont do homework! But we dont have time to learn now. Get the peeps up here so we can scry for Jonah! Whatever that means..."

* * *

**Scry:** A locater spell using any form of map/globe/ect and a crystal. You need something that belongs to the person you are trying to find, you swing the crystal around, and it lands on wherever they are! PRESTO!

* * *

"Ok...crystal ready..." Hermione held the crystal in one hand...and Jonahs boxers in the other. Number one...I dont even know WHY she would touch them, and two, I dont even want to know how Valerie got them. To much info, such a delicate mind. Hahaha!

Hermione spun the crystal a few times and it landed on a spot. "Thank god!" Valerie said. I rolled my eyes and looked at where he was. "House of Riddle...sounds like to much work for me!" Ron sighed. "Its not that kind of Riddle...its Voldomorts name"

"So his name is Riddle Voldomort?"

"NO! Riddle is is last name!"

"Oh! So its Voldomort Riddle?"

"GAH! I GIVE UP!"

"WHAT? You said-" I put my voice in a deep mocking voice "-His name is Riddle! Yeah thats Voldomorts name!" Freddie watched in amuesment. Harry sighed. "Sam...Voldomorts real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He mixed all of those letters up to get Voldomort. Understand?"

I scoffed in annoyance. "Why couldnt Ron make it that simple?" Ron growled. "I DID!" Valerie sighed in annyoance. "ENOUGH! LETS GO GET JONAH!" I nodded. "Shes right...Val are you sure you can orb all...1,2,3,4,5...6 of us including you? You JUST learned how to orb!" Valerie smiled softly. "I dont know" I shrugged. "well see then! Take us outta here Vallie!" She narrowed ehr eyes at me.

"Dont call me Vallie"

She orbed away.

* * *

Freddies POV

We orbed to the Riddle House. I suddenly felt lightheaded and queasy. "Woah!" I mumbled. Valerie gave a nervous giggle. "Side affect to new orbers. Goes away in a minute" I sighed and held my forehead. Sam was first to recover. "Ok...lets get Jonah so him and Valeire can confess their undying love for eachother and have orbing babys named Ham and Bacon!"

Everoyne stared at Sam. I laughed. One of the reasons why I loved this girl. She was funny. And brave. "Fine with me" We walked up to the creepy old Riddle House. Sam tried to open the door. It was locked. "DAMN IT!" She yelled. She gave a frustrated sigh, then a smirk of realization. "Stand back" she said. I frowned. What could she be-

**BAM!**

I shouldve known. She used her powers to blow the door off its hindges. I smiled slightly. Whenever there was a chance to use her powers, Sam jumped on it. We cautiously walked into the house. It was very old and very dark. We suddenly heard insane laughter. "JONAH!" Valerie exlamied. We raced down to the basment and jiggled the handel. "Its locked!" Valerie cried. Carly growled and held her hand up. The door was lifted off its hindges, and blown inward.

"BITCHES!"

I turned to see Voldomort staring at us. I raised an eyebrow. "Bitches? Umm...Im not a girl" Ron snorted. Ok. I know, when a powerfull dude is going to kill you, dont joke around. But hey! Its fun, now I understand why Sam did it. But it didnt make Voldomort any less angery. I saw Jonah, chained to the wall, brusied and bloody. Valerie laughed.

"Oh what? Is Lord Moldy Shorts angery?"

Ok. Valerie was supposed to be the smart one! But now shes trying to get him to kill her? Sam gave a small giggle. Voldomort growled. "How dare you!" Sam shugged. "We dare. Oh and I suggest a face transplant" Hermione looked at Voldomort in disqust. "Let Jonah go NOW!" I knew what Jonah did. Or rather, his father did, but even Jonah (if it was all him) didnt deserve to be kept by this basterd. Voldomort raised his wand and pointed it at Sam.

"NO!"

Red light was shot at her. Valerie screamed and pushed Sam out of the way. The spell hit her and she flew into the wall. "VALERIE!"

* * *

Sams POV

I stared in shock as Valerie fell limp. I stared in disbelif at Valerie. Then turned to Voldomort. Behind him, Jonah was freaking out. "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" I screamed. I dont know why I did, but I tackled him. He gasped in surprise and kicked my abdomonen. I was thrown off of him. He got up and smirked. "Aw...little Miss Puckett here to save the day. How touching. I was under the impression you hated this boy"

"I dont HATE anyone, besides you, Quirrel, and Snape. And plus I think that the whole 'you controling your son to ask me out then kill me' thing kinda throws that out of wack. And besides I made a promise to a friend"

Voldomort laughed. "Insolence" I scoffed. "Ass F-ck" **(A/N: She said the 'f' word so you know. I just put the hyphen in because I didnt want people to take offence. My friend uses this word all the time)** Suddenly a big bang errupted through the house. Voldomort smiled. "Looks like you are on your own" He then vanished in a big puff of black smoke. I looked around and noticed the walls rumbling. This place was going down. I ran over to Jonah.

"Jonah are you ok?" I asked. He lifted his head. "I thought you hated me" I smiled. "Like I said. I only hate three people. But I dont like you like that either, so no ideias" I looked at the chains and flicked my fingers. They burst and Jonahs hands fell down. He smiled. "No problem. Im in love with Valerie anyway" I turned and saw Harry pick up Valerie and looked at Freddie. "We NEED to get out! None of us can orb!"

Ron groaned. "Great! So we just stay here and die?!" I sighed. "I have a transportation spell!" Freddie looked at me impressed. "You STUDIED?" I shrugged. "Its been known to happen" Hermione and Carly rushed over to me and everyone grabbed eachothers hands. Except Valerie, she was still uncouncious and being held by Harry. I started the spell.

"We had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here!"

We vanished just as the celing fell inward and the House Of Riddle crashed to the ground.

* * *

**HEY! LOL! I hope you liked this. Not my best chapter, but its still something. I also will probably using some 'Wizards of Waverly Place' spells, such as the transportation spell. Im sorry the whole Voldie scene wasnt that good. My sister needs the computer for a bit so I had to kind of rush it. But please reveiw! TTYL Peoples!**

**-Sydney-**


	13. Valeries Coma and Sams Tears

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

"She has a concusion"

I gasped. Valerie was lying in the hospital wing and me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Carly, Jonah and Freddie were all by her bedside. Valerie got a concussion because of me and my big mouth. Jonah let out a noise between disbelif and greif. I stared at Valerie. Her forhead had a big cloth tied around it and there was a nice sized blood stain on it. Her lip was split open and her cheek was bruised. She had a ton of little cuts on her as well.

"Its all my fault"

Jonah finnaly broke his gaze from Valerie and sighed. "No. Its not your fault Sam" I sighed and felt a pair of arms around me. I looked and saw Freddie standing there, hugging me. I blushed. "Sam...Valerie will be ok" I rolled my eyes. "I hope so" He smiled. "She will. You have GOT to have a bit of faith"

* * *

Three days have passed by since the Voldie vs Charmed/Boy Who Lived/Elemental/ Ron battle. Every time I see Jonah hes apologizing to me for what Voldomort made him do. How he hurt me. And pissed off Freddie. Only one thing is bugging me about it though.

Jonah never even WANTED to ask me out. He was in love with Valerie. No boy would ever like me. Freddie loved Carly, Harry liked Carly, Ron liked Hermione and Jonah liked Valerie. No one left for me. Always second. Or...in this case, 4th. What was it? My hair? My wardrobe? Personality? Dont get me wrong, I dont like Jonah like THAT anymore, but it still hurts that he didnt even like me and was controlled to go out with me. I was now sitting by Valeries bedside, holding onto her hand. I was alone with her, which meant that I could finally say what I wanted to.

"Valerie? If your listening, Im sorry. If it wasnt for me you wouldnt be in this mess" Nothing. Just Valerie lying there. I sighed. "Val...please wake up. Look, I know I said I didnt like you. And that you were an idiot for hurting my best friend. Well, your not an idiot. Valerie, if you make it out of this I want you to know that you have EARNED being one of my best friends. You risked your life to save me, and I will never forget that"

Nothing. Her skin was pale. She looked so helpless.

"Valerie? Can you hear me?" I asked my voice full of concern. I just realized how high my voice was right now. I grabbed Valeries hand and sighed. "Please wake up! I dont think I can survive without you here. Your the only whitelighter that would even consider putting up with me. Please Val...just wake up!"

Tears slid down my face. I hated to cry. This school turned out to be hell in disquse. Since I got here, I cried twice, got caught sleeping on Freddie, and had to watch Valerie get knocked out and slip into a coma. Damn this school really does have it all does it? Wonderful! Please note , that was SARCASUM!

I sighed and wiped my eyes. I suddenly heard a sharp intake of air. My eyes snapped to Valerie. They widened. "Valerie?" She gave a small, exsausted laugh. "Hey Sam...your alright...thats good" I smiled. "Valerie!" I gave her a huge hug. "Oh! Thank god your ok! I otta thump you for that! You nearly got yourself killed" I pulled away and Valerie smiled. "But I didnt!" I rolled my eyes. "Very cute Val. Very cute" She propped herself up on the pillows.

"I hope this counts as friend worthy" I smirked. "No. It counts as best friend worthy" She gave me a small smile. Suddenly the doors burst open. Jonah, Carly, and Freddie were there. I guess Hermione, Ron and Harry were in class or something. Jonah looked at Valerie and gasped. "VALERIE!" He hugged her. Freddie looked at me and smirked. "Is there anything you cant do?" I shrugged. "If there is something, I'll find a way to do it" I looked at Valerie and Jonah laughing at eachother. I smirked.

"Lets leave the love birds alone for a bit"

* * *

Valeries POV

Sam looked at me and gave me two thumbs up. Then she walked away, along with a very confused Carly and Freddie. Jonah smiled at me. "Valerie...I am so glad your ok!" I smiled. "Same with you. Hermione was pretty freaked about her premonition, which freaked me out" Jonah smiled. "Well it looks like Hermiones coming into her powers nicely. I still cant belive you chewed out Voldomort!"

"Eh it was no biggie" Jonah rolled his eyes. "Valerie...I have something to say...because being kidnapped by my ass of a father and nearly killed, it made me realize something" I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He sighed and stared at me.

"You. I realized that I couldnt keep it inside anymore"

"Wait! What? Keep what inside?"

Jonah sighed. Then he leaned over my hospital bed and kissed me. Fireworks were shooting all around me, and I felt like I couldnt breathe. I kissed back, smiling behind the kiss. He pulled away.

"I love you"

I smiled. "Well your in luck cause I love you to" I said. He smiled widely and kissed me again. All was going well until I suddenly heard sounds of slapping paper. Madame Pompfrey (A/N: School nurse)

"NO PDA MR. VICKERS!!

* * *

**Ok. One dude in our school we call him vickers. and baker-stoid (we think he takes sterioides), and my personal favorite...**

**DJ Alfalfa She-man gay bakerstoid stone**

**My teacher came up with that one! LOL! Anyway...this chapter was really sappy I know. LOL! But I think i did a pretty good job! ok so adios amiegos! PLEASE REVEIW!**

**-Sydney-**


	14. Punches and Arrows

_

* * *

_

We sign our cards and letters BFF

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

Valerie got out of the hospital wing. Thank god! I secretly am terrified of hospitals. OMFG guess what?! Jonah asked Valerie to be his girlfriend! YIPPIE! I am so happy for them! We were walking to lunch when Jonah gasped. "Aw man!" Valerie looked at him. "Whats wrong baby?" Jonah growled. "I left my cell phone in the dorm"

I laughed as he ran off. "I thought you couldnt use cell phones here?" Freddie smiled. "I can fix the phones and stuff. All you have to do i-" I smirked. "Your mom is so lucky to have a daughter like you" Freddie, apperently didnt get all of what I said and took it as a complement. "Tha-HEY!"

I started to laugh, along with Hermione, Valerie and Carly. Harry, Ron and Freddie rolled their eyes. Suddenly that Draco kid came up to us and laughed. "Oh look...if it aint the Hogwarts bitch Sam Puckett!" I raised an eyebrow. "Im not _a _bitch Im _the_ bitch!" Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Valerie, who stepped back slightly.

"Hey baby...maybe me and you could go up to my dorm room later..."

I scoffed. "Excuse me?" Draco sighed. "Was I talking to you?" I smiled sweetly. "No. But you were being an ass to my friend...sooooo" I punched him. BAM!

"Pervert!"

We laughed and walked away, leaving Draco to cry on the ground. Yes he was crying. Ha! Whimp! Valerie looked at me in surprise. "You hit him for me?" I shrugged. "What are friends for?" Valerie laughed. "Thanks Sam" I shrugged. "No problem"

We sat down and I sighed. Valerie took out a notebook. "Ok. Now you three have been out of the Charmed Buisness for a while. Soooo...you three must start fighting demons" I groaned. "UGH! Voldie _and _demons? Is those elders (like whitelighters bosses) trying to kill us?!"

Valerie smiled. "No. But seriously, you are Charmed Ones, and if you dont play your part, they might take away your powers" Hermione gasped. "Take away our powers!" Carly scoffed "They cant do that! Can they?" I pursed my lips and growled.

BAM!

A few feet away, Abigale Adams's goblet burst, spilling pumpkin juice all over her and her friends. Freddie grabbed my hand. "Sam...calm down..." I took deep breaths. Freddies hand was soft and warm. It made me melt. I know I sound like one of those preppy girls (A/N: No offence to any "preps" cause im kinda one and kinda not) who melt over any hot boy.

"They cant take our powers..."

"I know Sam...calm down"

"Freddie...if we dont have our powers...we have no chance against Voldomort"

Carly groaned. "But now we have demons AND Voldomort after us! Now our life span has went down considerably!" Harry hugged her, calming her down. I glanced at Freddie to see his reation. I expected anger, saddness, jelously, ANYTHING! Besides a mixture of happiness and his I-Knew-It smile. God how I loved that smile.

I was confused.

Freddie loved Carly. So why wasnt he pissed off that Carly and Harry were hugging?

Why didnt he care that the love of his life was in another boys arms?

Did he not like Carly anymore?

Did he like someone else? Someone possibly better than me?

* * *

Freddies POV

I looked at Sam and saw her face. Confusion was etched on it. Then a hint of jelousy. Wait! She does like Harry! DAMN! Wait! I knew it would never happen! Freddie you were only fooling yourself! Sam would never like you more than a friend. Accept it.

But I never would.

I imagined Sam in a beautiful white dress, walking down the asile. But she wasnt walking to me. She was walking to Harry. She reached him, her eyes beaming with the love I had for her, and he took her hands. Rage and jelousy coursed through my vains as I heard them exchange their vows. They kissed.

"SAM!"

I snapped out of my trance and my eyes snapped to Sam. She stared at me, her mouth slightly open. I gulped and said worridly, "Sam?" She fell onto the table, and I noticed a black arrow sticking out of her back. I felt my heart break.

"Oh shit! SAM!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I got grounded. So...Sam got shot with an arrow. She wont die. I promise. Valerie and Sam seem pretty close now to. Again sorry for the lack of update and the shortness of this story. Peace and love my homies!**

**-Sydney Or Jello (J**ust**-E**xtrodanary**-L**oony**-L**ovable**-O**ther**)- LOL!**


	15. Deathly Poision

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Freddies POV

"Oh Shit! SAM!" I yelled as her eyes closed.

I lifted her up off the table and layed her sideways on the ground, with her head on my lap. "SAM!" Carly sobbed. Valerie stared in disbelif. I reached for the arrow, which was giving off a small green light.

"NO!" Valerie yelled. I jerked my hand away. "VALERIE SHES DYING!" I yelled. Carly's lip quivered. "Its poisonis...if you touch it, you'll be infected to. Hold on..."

Carly raised her hand and slowly clenched it. The arrow shook a bit, then Carly slowly moved her hand up. The arrow slid out with a sickning crunch, and Sam jerked in pain, still unconcious. I panicked. "HOSPITAL WING!" Harry yelled. I nodded and tucked my arm under Sams knee and back. I hoisted her up and ran to the Hospital Wing.

"MADAME POMPHRY!" I yelled. Madame Pomphrey squeaked. "Dear lord! Set her down!" I obeyed and set her down on the nearest bed and grasped her hand. I noticed that my hands were stained with her blood. The gang ran over to us, and Valerie sat on the bed and held out her hands above Sams wound. (In case you dont remember, whitelighters can heal) Her hands illiminated a bright shade of gold.

Nothing.

"WHY WONT IT WORK!!" She paniked. Carly let out a sob and held onto Harry. Hermione fell to the ground and let out a whimper, Ron kneeled down and hugged her. I started to shake. "Its the poisin...whitelighters cant heal it"

Harry nodded. "Whoever did or planned this mustve known we had a whitelighter"

Madame Pomphery came in with a goey liquid. She pushed a sobbing Carly out of the way. She slopped the goo on Sams back and it fizzed. Smoke arose from the wound and it scabbed over. Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"Its not all the way healed"

Ron paled. "What does that mean?" Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Well, she has the poision in her still, but it will take longer to do the damage it was meant to. And the wound is scabbed over too" Carly started to shake violently in Harrys arms.

"Is Sam g-g-going to die?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at her and nodded. "Not right away. It may take awhile. Or she might even be able to overcome the poision" I sighed and looked at Sam. Her hair was in a tangled mess and some blood was embedded in the lower parts.

"Sam...please get out of this"

* * *

I was the only one awake in the hospital wing. Hermione fell asleep on Rons chest, Valerie fell asleep in Jonahs arms and Carly fell asleep on Harrys lap. If I wasnt so consumed with greif, I would be very happy that they are falling in love. But right now, Im only conserend with the love of my life falling into the arms of death.

I stroked Sams hand gently as I noticed her getting slightly more pale. I kissed her hand softly. "Sam...please wake up...I miss you...nobodys insulted me for five hours. Nobodys even called me _dork _or _Fredward_. I miss you. Please wake up Sam. I need you" She stirred slightly.

"F-f-fre-freddie?"

I gasped "Sam?" Sams eyelids flickered slightly and she smiled at me. "Hey dork" she whispered. I grinned as she squeezed my hand. "Freddie...what happened?" I sighed and tucked a peice of her blonde hair behind her ear, still not letting go of her hand. "You were shot with a poision arrow. We dont know by who though. And I promise when we do, I''ll make sure I kick their ass"

Sam gave a small laugh. "Yeah ok...you cant even hit me" I raised an eyebrow. She was teasing me on her deathbed. Although it came as no suprise. "Sam...although it may come as a shock to you, I work out every week" She raised an eyebrow. "Impressive..." I smiled and looked at her. She didnt know she might not make it through this. She didnt know _I _might not make it through this. She smiled at me and closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

* * *

Hermiones POV

I opened my eyes and gave a small yawn. I lifted myself off of Rons chest and looked around. Everyone was sleeping. All except for one person. And that person was wide awake reading a magazine. My eyes, my guess were as wide as tenniss balls.

"SAM!"

Everyone jumped up. Sam put down her magazine and smiled. "Hey!" She squealed. I ran over and gave her a hug. In about five seconds, I wasnt the only one. "Oh god! Sam!" Carly cried. Sam laughed. "Uh...I dont mean to break up the love fest, but I cant breathe!" Everyone pulled away and smiled at her.

"Samantha Puckett dont you ever do that again!" I said in mock anger. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Im not the one who shot myself with an arrow...and dont call me Samantha unless you like how your face looks right now"

I gave a nervous laugh. Harry frowned. "How do you know you were hit with an arrow? You were uncouncious!" Sam bit her lip and looked at Freddie. I cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "You already were awake werent you!"

Freddie glanced at Sam nervously and smiled at me. "Ok...we didnt want to wake you guys" I rolled my eyes and held Sams hand. "Yeah yeah leave it to t-" I gasped and felt the sudden feeling of being ripped from reality. Again.

_"Alright Dahoffrin...I want you to eliminate Sam Puckett of the Charmed ones" A boy said. I couldnt tell who it was because the light was so dim. I could see the outlines though. "Yes sir...but isnt going up against the charmed ones dangerous?" _

_The boy nodded. "Yes...which is why you must use this arrow. My father invented it. Its called the Arrow Of Death. I am the only one who knows the cure. It kills in around an hour...and whitelighters cant heal it" The demon nodded and took the arrow. _

_"Are you sure you can get her in one shot?"_

_"Yes...our race of demon is very skilled in bows and arrows"_

_"Perfect"_

_The boy stepped out into the light. I noticed who it was. _

I was pulled out of my premonition and into the hospital wing were my friends were staring at me with worry. I felt queasy. "I know who hired someone to shoot Sam" I said. Freddie got up and growled. "Who is it!?" I sighed and shook slightly.

"It was-"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**LOL! If you want to guess who it is, message or reveiw me! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Im also working on the sequel to Sam the Vampire Slayer, which will star Skye as a sixteen year old girl, and my new story which is a surprise. LOL! REVEIWS ARE APPRECIATED!**

**-Sydney (or Jello)-**

* * *


	16. On The Clock

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Freddies POV

"WHO??"

Hermione sighed. "Dont yell! It was Draco! He hired a demon named Dahoffrien to kill Sam! Although it didnt work as well as he hoped! There is only one antitodte and he is the only one who knows!" I growled. Sam looked at me with concern.

"Freddie?"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. How dare that bastered do that to Sam!

"Earth to Frrreeedddiiieee? You there?"

I got up and looked at Harry, Ron, and Jonah. "Lets go kick some ass!" They nodded and Carly coughed. "Umm...hello? Do you think only you three are upset about this? I should be able to kick his ass to!" Ron snickered.

"Please! Girls arent as strong as boys!"

Carly cocked an eyebrow and lifted her hand in the air. Ron yelped and was levitated a foot in the air, then was dropped. She scoffed. "Now what were you saying?" He glared at her and mumbled.

"Would you like to help us murder Malfoy?"

"Id be delighted!"

Sam grabbed my arm, a look of fear in her eyes. "NO! You could all get in trouble!" I scoffed. "The queen of troublemaking is telling me to stay out of trouble? Sam...that bastered hurt you. I wont go as far as to kill him...hopefully-" Sam gave me a stern look. "-Fine. I wont kill him. But I assure you he wont be having kids in the future. Carls, Harry, Ron, Jonah...follow me. Valerie, Mione, you stay with Sam?"

Valerie and Hermione nodded as we left the hospital wing.

* * *

Sk8ers POV

Draco was laughing with his cronnies, Crabb and Goyle. "Yeah the look on that bitches face was PRICELESS! The Dark Lord will be very pleased with me" Crabb and Goyle laughed. What Draco didnt know, was that Freddie was right behind him. Pissed off. He tapped on Dracos shoulder. Draco turned...

BAM!

He was punched in the face. "THATS FOR SAM YOU DUMB ASS!" Carly put her arm across her chest, a feirce look in her eyes, and swiped her arm to the left sending Draco into the wall. Draco gave a yelp of pain as he fell into a heap on the ground.

"Did that hurt? Well, the pain is just getting started!" Freddie growled.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Ron said, venom dripping his every word.

Draco growled at them. "You bastereds! Do you really think you can hurt me?" Carly shrugged. "Im not tired yet!" She waved her arm and sent him flying back into the wall. Harry laughed.

"Wow Draco...getting beat up by a girl..."

Draco scowled and lundged at them. Punches were thrown as the men, and woman, rolled around on the ground, punching the living shit out of Draco. Crabb and Goyle decided to join in. Goyle pulled Jonah off of Daco and Crabb pulled off Ron. Then the four of THEM started to fight.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone snapped their attention to the voice. It was Dumbledore. He raised his eyebrows at the students and they all got off eachother. Freddie glared at Draco.

Freddie had a brusing eye, and a cut on his forehead.

Ron was bleeding from the mouth and had a big red mark on his cheek.

Harry and Jonahs cloths were ripped and had cuts on their arms and face.

And Carly had a split lip and a swollen eye.

"Might I ask what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked curtly. Carly wiped the blood from her lip and growled. Draco was the first to speak.

"It was all these people! The dang Griffendors came up at me! No good reason!" He then turned to us and cocked his eyebrow in a triumphent way. Freddie exploded.

"NO WE DIDNT! YOU NEARLY KILLED SAM!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "That is a very serious accusation Freddie" Carly glared at Draco as she spoke. "He hired a demon to shoot Sam with a homemade poison arrow that only he has the antidote for!"

"Did you happen to see him?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and crossed his arms. "Hermione saw it" Dumbeldore gave a look of understanding. Even if it was all Draco, they wouldnt be able to prove it through Hermiones vision.

"Freddie, Carly, Harry, Jonah, Ronald, I need you four to go to the hospital wing. Get Valerie to heal you. I need a word with Mr. Malfoy"

The four nodded and headed for the hospital wing.

* * *

Sams POV

I was sitting down while Valerie and Hermione were waiting anxiously for the boys (and Carlys) return. I was freaking out. What if they got expelled? What if they were hurt!

Suddenly the doors flew open to reveal some pretty messed up teens. Carly, Freddie, Harry, Ron and Jonah. I gasped. "Oh my god what happened!?" Hermione squeaked as she ran to Ron. Figures. She is so in love with him she dont even realize it. At least I know I love Freddie.

"We beat up Malfoy...duh!" Jonah said as-a-matter-of-factly. I smiled. Jonah was like my twin. But Im more into dorks than bad boys. Or heros. Heros is Carlys thing. Valerie sighed. "Come here...I'll heal you all up"

I frowned. She can heal?

She healed all of my friends. I cocked an eyebrow. "You can heal them but you cant help me get out of the hospital?!" Valerie paled and everyone got quiet.

"I cant heal that big of wounds yet!" Valerie stated. I shrugged. "Understandable. Newbie whitelighters must take a while to learn how to heal major wounds" She nodded. Suddenly I felt the room sligtly spin. I groaned. "

"Ugh! Is it just me or is the room spinning a bit?"

Freddie stared at me wide eyed and looked at the others. "Uh Sam we need to tell Madame Pomfrey something about a new muggle medicence!" He said. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Whatever" I said as they walked away. As soon as they closed the office door, I sprang from my bed and ran to the door, listining in.

_"-the poison didnt kill her as fast as it could, but its still there!"_ I heard Carly say.

_"Yes Miss Shay it is...she may not have very much time left"_

I froze. Time? I was on the clock!? That arrow was poisioned?

_"How long does she have?" Freddie asked as I leaned against the wall, a tear threatining to escape my eye. I heard Madame Pomfrey sigh. _

_"A week maybe. But its best not to tell her. It will only worry her" _

A week. Thats my time. One week and its bye-bye Sam. I heard Carly gasp.

_"What if Draco wont tell us the antidote?"_

I knew there was no chance in hell Draco would tell them the way to save me.

_"Then Im afraid this is Miss Pucketts last week"_

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
****  
So Sam is on the clock! One week...tick tock...tick tock...lol! Anyways...I came to a brain block in my triquel to Sam the Vampire slayer. So...until then I will keep thinkning. So Draco got his ass kicked and Sam figured out she has about a week to live. Uh-oh! Dont worry (You dont seriously think id kill my fave charactor?!) Well, read on tomorrow! **

-Sydney-


	17. Sams Angel

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

"Dont worry Sam! Youll get better soon!" Hermione said brightly. She tucked me into bed (under much protest, since I _am_ 16 years old)**.** I felt a pang in my gut and desided not to tell her that I knew it wouldnt get better. Its been 4 days since I heard of the news. Clock was ticking...and 3 more days to go...

"Yeah! I sure will!"

Hermione stopped and gave me a fake smile, tears lining her eyes. She blinked. "Ye-yeah I cant wait till you get better. I gotta go see Ronald about something" She turned and ran out the door. If I didnt know I was gonna die before, from her actions I would know by now.

_Why the hell does god have to do this to me?! I just wanna live to see everything! Everyone! There is so much I need to do! Eat that new bacon flavored bubblegum, make/eat the worlds biggest ham sandwich, kiss Freddie, beat the shit out of Malfoy, do the ultimate diss on Snape, challange/beat Ron in a food eating contest, and smash Ms. Briggs bagpipes. _

I sunk under my covers and sighed. I didnt like the fact that I just made Hermione cry. But I didnt like the fact they were all LYING TO ME!! I mean, if they were all gonna die in a week, I would tell them! But still, they were my friends, and just trying to help me...even though its not.

Draco ended up getting off. Dumb bastered. The ministry said there was no proof besides a ton of teenagers words, whom hated the boy to begin with. Which means I am screwed. Yeah I know. Sucks dont it? Dumbledore was furious that Scrigmore let him off. And I was to. I almost blew up Dumbledore! I ended up blowing apart his hat. He didnt get mad though. Probably cause he knows Im on the clock.

Im getting more dizziness and hot flashes to. I know this aint good either. Carly keeps reassuring me its a sign Im getting better. Even she should know Im not that stupid. But, as always, strait D student dont get much credit for common sence. I gave a low sigh and stared at the ceiling.

"GOD! Why the hell are you doing this to me?!" I cried softly.

I heard footsteps come from the other side of the room. Freddie came into veiw. He smiled softly and said "Funny. Thats the same thing I said about 5 minutes ago"

I rolled my eyes. "Your not the one poisioned you know! Your perfectly healthy!" I said cossing my arms. Freddie gave me an uneasy look.

"You are going to be fine Sam"

"Hah! Yeah thats a good one!"

"Sam!"

"What? You dont think I heard what Pomfrey said? I only have about three more days to live! Im not stupid you know!" I spat. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. That wasnt supposed to come out.

Freddie looked at me in shock. "You know?" I nodded.

"Uh duh! Like I said, Im not stupid! Im going to die in three days unless Draco gets the antidote and there is no possible way of that happining. And if I didnt know something was wrong then, by Hermiones sobbing I could leard alot!"

Freddie ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the chair beside my bed. "Sam...dont worry. Everyone is looking for an antidote. I promise you you'll be ok" I gave a small laugh.

"Yeah...ok...I wonder how well th--woah!" I said. I started to feel woozy. Freddie got up out of his seat and held onto my hand. "Sam?"

The room was spinning and I knew the poison started to take effect. Freddie started to panic. "Sam?" I could tell Freddie had started to panic. I hearn him call my name, but it sounded a million miles away...

* * *

Freddies POV

We all sat by Sams bed. The poison had started to take its effect. Which meant that we needed to find the antidote and fast. She awoke an hour ago, then fell right back asleep. I looked at Sam and noticed something under her pillow. I opened it and saw a ton of quotes. From famous people in movies, shows and books. I didnt even know she had this! I read the first one out loud softly.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful..."

I smiled softly. That was such a beautiful saying. I heard a voice come from beside me. "Mandy Moore and Shane West in a walk to remember" I looked at her and smiled. "I had no ideia you even kept this" She narrowed her eyes. "Why were you looking at it?"

I gave a small laugh. "It was under your pillow" Sam sighed. "You are so lucky Im sick you dork...and yeah I kept this. Theres so much people dont know about me."

I raised an eyebrow and she laughed lightly.

"Well...Im a fabulous writer...and plan to write a book someday..." I smirked. Sam had always been interested in making up storys, so this came as no surprise. She sighed. "Im not going to get better am I?" She asked me. I bit my lip. I wanted her to, but I seriously doubted it. Sam smiled weakly.

"Eh, I knew the answer anyways"

"Sam..."

"Freddie...chillax! I still have two more days to make a miraciulous recovery"

I sighed. "Yeah...but we dont know if you will or not" She gave a small laugh and held my hand. "Just remember...if I dont make it...I will always be with you. And the others. I promise" I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Sam..." She took a deep breath and slumped back into the pillow.

"Maybe God has a bigger plan for me than I had for myself. Like this journey never ends. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick. To help me through all this. You're my angel"

I blushed a bit. "Angel?"

Sam laughed. "Well it sounded good in my head" I rolled my eyes. "Get some rest Sam..." I said kissing her forehead. She blushed as I sat back down in the chair and layed my head on the bed.

_I promise I'll help you Sam...I promise..._

* * *

**Aww...so Sam is getting sicker and Draco got off. Stupid Ministry. Will the gang ever find a way to save Sam? Before its to late? I thought this was a fluffy Seddie moment. OH! Also...I got the ideia of Sam getting sick from the saddest movie of saddest movies, "A Walk To Remember", were I also got 2 quotes from. Well, ADIOS!**

**-Sydney-**

**Aww...so Sam is getting sicker and Draco got off. Stupid Ministry. Will the gang ever find a way to save Sam? Before its to late? I thought this was a fluffy Seddie moment. OH! Also...I got the ideia of Sam getting sick from the saddest movie of saddest movies, "A Walk To Remember", were I also got 2 quotes from. Well, ADIOS!**

**-Sydney-**


	18. True Loves Kiss

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sk8ers POV

Its been three days since the symptoms for Sam worsened. It worried everyone. A lot. The others know that Sam knows that she will die soon. Ok...that made no sence. Point is, they know that Sam knows shes going to die.

Freddie sat by Sams bed 24/7. Never leaving. He had the house elf Dobby (A/N: I love him!) bring Sam some ham a few times. Sam enjoyed it very much, although she was just acting happy. Time was like an alarm clock to her. Except when the alarm rings, you dont wake up. You fall asleep. For a very long time. Leaving millions of things behind.

Sams POV

"Sam?"

I looked up to see Harry. I smiled. "Hey Hair-Bear!" He frowned and I giggled. I made that name up for him yesterday, and he hated it. Carly however, thought it was adorable. I just called him that to make him mad. Freddie chuckled.

"Please dont call me that Sam"

"Whatever. You here to see me on my final day?"

Freddie gave me a glare and Harry folded his arms. "Not funny Sam" Freddie said angrily. Sam sighed, knowing she taken a joke to far. "Im sorry guys" Harry smiled. "Its ok"

I smiled. "So why are you here?"

Harry smiled. "Here to see you and Freddie" I smiled. "Aw thanks" I smiled. "No problem..." She sighed. "What if Draco dosent tell us the antidote?" I asked. Harry and Freddie looked at eachother uncomfortably. I bit my lip. "Never mind. I know. Im gonna die. Adios. Asta Lavista"

Freddie got up and smiled. "Excuse me Sam I have to do something" He said. I raised an eyebrow as he hurriedly left. Harry sat down in Freddies chair and sighed. "Sam...I need help" I laughed.

"No kidding!"

He rolled his eyes. "No...I mean...your a girl...right?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, gee, I dunno" I stared mockinly at my chest. "I think so!"

"No need to get snippy Sam"

He sighed and bit his lip. "I think Im in love with Carly" I smiled. "Well thats something we both have in common. We both are in love with our best friend" His eyes widened in shock. "Ca-" I cut him off. "Freddie! Duh!"

Harry smiled. But before he could say anything, I felt a sudden chill. I tried to take a breath, but it was like my throat was closed up. I gasped for air. Choking. Harry looked at me in panic as my vision blurred.

"SAM!"

* * *

Freddies POV (As the convo between Sam/Harry is going on)

BAM!

I punched Draco in the face. "TELL ME THE DAMN ANTIDOTE!" I yelled. He coughed up blood, but I didnt care. He stared at me. I think I wore him out. Kudos for me. "T-t-t-true loves kiss"

I raised an eyebrow. "True loves kiss? This aint no snow white!"

"No one would e-e-e-exspect that"

I sighed. "Fine...but if you are lying...or if Sam dies...you are going to wish you were never born"

He glared at me as he stood up. I smiled and kicked him in his "nuts". He bent over in pain as I walked away. As I approched the hospital wing, I heard someone scream.

"SAM!"

My heart beated faster as I ran into the wing and saw a choking Sam, and a panicked Harry. I gasped. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPINING?!" Harry started to get teary. "SAMS DYING! DID DRACO TELL YOU THE ANTIDOTE?"

I sighed. "Yeah...you have to kiss her!"

He shot me a confused look. "What?"

"True loves kiss!"

Harry shook his head. "She loves you dipshit! KISS HER!"

I tried to say something, but Sam began to struggle less and closed her eyes. I ran over to the bedside and grabbed her shoulders. Her face was beaded with sweat. But she still was beautiful. I sighed. "Sam...I love you...please dont leave me"

And with that, I bent down and kissed her softly.

* * *

**OMG! FREDDIE KISSED SAM!!**

**Whats going to happen? Will Sam even remember being kissed? (she is uncouncious after all)**

**Find out next time!**

**-Sydney-**

**-Sydney-**

**Aww...so Sam is getting sicker and Draco got off. Stupid Ministry. Will the gang ever find a way to save Sam? Before its to late? I thought this was a fluffy Seddie moment. OH! Also...I got the ideia of Sam getting sick from the saddest movie of saddest movies, "A Walk To Remember", were I also got 2 quotes from. Well, ADIOS!**

**-Sydney-**


	19. Love Is Powerful

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

I felt warm lips embrace mine as I started to slip away. I felt my throat open back up and I breathed in fast. The person pulled away and I looked to see who it was. Freddie was hovering over me smiling. "SAM!" He yelled hugging me. I laughed and hugged back.

"IM NOT DEAD!"

He let go of me and smiled softly at me. I took a deep breath of air. "Feels good to be alive...now question is...how?" I cocked an eyebrow at Freddie and he blushed. Harry started to laugh. "Wow, nothing gets past you!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Harry...leave now please" Harry rolled his eyes and left. Freddie ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sam...I need to tell you something"

I sat up strait in my bed and smiled. "Im all ears Freddo!" He smiled.

"Well...Im...uh...Im in love with you"

I frowned. "Arent you in love with Carly?"

He moved closer to me and put his hand on my cheek, gently carressing it with his thumb. "Sam...you are the most special person in the world to me. You are the only one that can make me laugh when Im down. You are the only one who can make the bubbles in my stomach errupt into a volcano. Everytime you touch me, I can still feel your touch hours after you let go. Like Im on fire. Im in love with YOU Sam. Not Carly"

Tears stung my eyes. "Freddie...I love you yah dork" He smiled and brought his lips to mine. His lips were soft and tender, and the kiss was full of love. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me in closer. I smiled in the kiss and never wanted to let go.

"SAM!"

Me and Freddie snapped apart to see Ron, Hermione, Valerie, Jonah, Carly and Harry in the doorway. I laughed.

"Not that Im not happy to see you all...but I was kinda busy!"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Make out with Freddie later...spend time with us NOW!" I smiled. "Alright...can we get out of here though? I hate hospitals!" Ron sniggered. "Sam...this is a nurses office" I glared at him.

"Dont correct me Ronald Billius Weasly!"

Everyone laughed as we snuck out of the hospital wing and to the common room. I smiled as I saw the flood of color in my eyes. "COLOR! SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT DAMN WHITE!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me. I squealed. "AH!! FREDDIE! PUT ME DOWN! AH!" Everyone laughed as Freddie put me down. His arms were still around my waist. I kissed him softly and hugged him. "Thanks for saving me Freddie..."

He smiled and hugged me tighter.

* * *

I cuddled up to Freddie

Valerie came up and hugged me. "YEAY! YOU FINNALY ADMITTED IT!" she squealed. I blushed a bit. "Yeah...he saved me...and told me he loved me..." Valerie rolled her eyes. "Figures hed say it first"

I narrowed my eyes. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"That I was right! He did love you!" I bit my lip and blushed. "Alright...fine...so Harry? You like anyone now?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed. "Uh...maybe..." Jonah laughed. "Yeah sure..."

I rolled my eyes. "You are in...DENIAL!!"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah its so obvious!"

Carly shot us confused looks. "Wait...huh?"

We all laughed (except Harry of course!) and I went over to Carly and hugged her.

"Oh Carly...my sweet, oblivious, Carly...you'll find out sooner or later"

* * *

**Sorry its so short! But the end is soon. I will make a 7th year (which is book 7 based) to. :D**

**I also said that last line to my friend today...her name is Megan. **

**-Sydney-**


	20. Alarm

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

An entire school year almost ended. We only had one more week of school. And I never thought Id hear myself think this. Im going to miss it. But I still have one more year! Calry and Harry are with Dumbledore talking about protection for the summer since Voldie is after both of them. Being "Chosen" and all. I was sitting with Valerie, Jonah, Freddie, Ron and Hermione.

"So what are we going to do this summer? Ive really grown to like you guys!" I said dramaticly. Hermione laughed. "Aw come ON Sam! You guys can come visit Ronald this summer with us! His mother loves having his friends over" I smirked.

"Ron has friends?"

"Zip it Sam"

"So-RRY! I cant annoy Freddie as bad anymore...so count your blessings. You fill up my empty space"

"Gee. Im touched"

We laughed as Ron crossed his arms. Suddenly, an alarm was blaring throughout the castle. I jumped. "What does that mean?" I asked. Ron got up.

"Death Eaters!"

* * *

Carlys POV

"Get under the cloak you two" Dumbledore whispered.

Me and Harry got under the invisiblity cloak. We were on the tower when the alarm sounded. Dumbledore was talking about Horcuxs and gave me a book. It was kinda thin. Right now, I have never so scared in my life. Besides Sam almost dying, but thats beside the point. I suddenly heard footsteps. I made a point to move, but I guess that didnt work out so well. Dumbledore waved his wand and me and Harry were frozen in place. Oh shiz!

I wouldve gasped, if I could move, when I saw Draco walk up the stairs. Draco disarmed Dumbledore and smirked. "Hello Dumbledore! Surprised to see me?"

Oh shit.

* * *

Sams POV

"Ok lets spilt up" Hermione said grabbing her wand. My eyes widened. "Herms, have you ever seen a horror movie? Splitting up equals death"

Valerie sighed. "Hermiones right. We'll cover more ground. Me, Jonah and Hermione and you, Freddie and Ron" I nodded angriely as she, Hermione and Jonah walked away. I looked at Freddie and Ron. "Lets go" I whispered. Freddie nodded. Ron whimpered. I shot him an annoyed glare. "Ronald Billus Weasly! Stop being such a freaking baby!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "You have a big attitude problem"

"So? Its better than having an spider problem"

Freddie sighed. "Now I know what it feels like to be Carly" I smiled. "Aw...Im sorry baby" I kissed him quickly. I suddenly heard a noise.

"Aw...aint that sweet?"

I turned and saw a girl with long black hair, builded up at the top of her head like Marge Simpson or The Bride of Frankinstien. Ron growled. "Belatraix!" The lady laughed.

"Oh look its the Weasel!"

I growled. "HEY! NO one makes fun of my friends but ME!" Freddie nodded. Beltraix smirked.

"Oh...well if hes your friend...CRUCIO!"

As the jet of red light grew nearer to us, I pushed Ron and Freddie down to the ground and ducked. The force of the spell made a hole in the wall. All I could think was...

Oh shit

Carlys POV

A werewolf (Greyback) and two wizards (I forget the names so its Avril and Duke) now joined the crowd wanting Dumbledore dead. And they wanted Draco to do it.

"Draco do it now!" Greyback said.

"If you wont do it I will!" Avril said angrily.

"You cant Avril! The Dark Lord said have Draco do it!" Duke yelled.

I could tell Draco was having a hard time trying to kill him. Hes never tried to kill someone himself before. He had someone else try to kill Sam. Suddenly a new person walked up. SNAPE! He may be a stupid, mean teacher, but maybe he will help! Snape looked around. "What seems to be the problem here?" Avril looked at him slightly annoyed. "The boy is getting cold feet Severus"

"Severus?"

My blood ran cold. Dumbledore was pleading. Snape looked at him with cold eyes.

"Severus please"

Snape raised his wand. "ADAVA KEDERVRA!" a blast of green light shot out of the wand and hit Dumbledore square in the chest. He was knocked off the side of the tower wall and into the air. His body hung in the air. Me and Harrys screams never left us as he fell from the sky.

* * *

**Sorry its so short! But the end is soon. I will make a 7th year (which is book 7 based) to. :D**

**ALSO read my Secrets story. Yet another seddie. Peace out! :D**

**-Sydney-**


	21. Battle at Hogwarts

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Harrys POV

Dumbledore was dead. Gone. I felt a slight sob exscape Carly, then I realized the imobilazation spell was gone. "Stay here!" I whispered to Carly. I dashed out from under the cloak. Avril growled. "POTTER!"

Snape smirked and pointed his wand at Harry. I noticed Carly move from under the cloak.

"HARRY!"

Sams POV

**(A/N: Ok. I know most people wouldnt pay attention if this was in the memo thing. So go to this website - - h t t p : / / haveaniceday . i12 . com/annoy . htm - - and tell me what you think!) **

"LOOK OUT!"

I ducked just in time to miss a spell. Beltrax growled. "BITCH!" She yelled. I picked myself off the floor and stared at her with pure hatred. I heard someone scream in the distance.

"HARRY!"

I froze. That was Carly. Harry and Carly were in trouble. Beltrax laughed and scurried off. I turned to Ron and Freddie and pointed. "It came from there!" I yelled. Freddie and Ron followed me as we ran twards the noise.

* * *

Carlys POV

"AH!"

I ducked from Greybacks slashing claws. Greyback was a werewolf, and I knew the penalty from getting attacked by one. Im already a girl who lived and a charmed one. I dont need to add werewolf to the list also.

Harry jumped in front of me. "EXPERIAMUS!" He shouted. Greyback was thrown backwards and into the wall. Harry looked down at me. "Carls you ok?" I nodded and he helped me up.

"CARLY!"

I turned and saw Sam, Freddie and Ron running twards us. I wrapped my arms around Sams neck and started to shake. "D-d-d-dumbledores dead!" Sam gasped. "Holy shit! Are you joking?" I shook my head. Freddie looked at Harry as Sam stroked my hair calming me down.

"Who did it?"

"Snape"

Sam growled. "That...stupid...freaking...basterd...will...die" I let go of her and looked at her. The usual ocean of blue in her eyes turned into a raging tusnami. Freddie stroked Sams arm. "Sam...baby...calm down" Suddenly a lightbulb behind Ron burst into a million peices. Ron jumped and glared at Sam.

"Sam! That couldve been me!"

"Well count your blessings cause Im PISSED!"

* * *

Sams POV

We ran downstairs and onto the school grounds. Spells were flying everywhere, and so were people. Mostly members of the Order of The Phoneix. I noticed Hermione and Valerie jumping out of the way from a killing curse. I growled.

"HEY BITCH! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!

The woman looked just in time to be thrown across the room by my spell. Hermione and Valerie got up and looked around. "Weres Jonah?" Valerie asked. I looked and saw him running twards us. "Oh my god you wont belive what I had to run into! Snape! He ran into me! Didnt even apologize!"

"SNAPE?"

Harry was growling and ran off. I sighed. "Aw great hes gonna get killed...HARRY!"

Freddie and Carly ran after me, along with Hermione, Valerie and Jonah. My legs ached as I ran twards the fading image of Harry. Then he was gone. I stopped.

"I cant see him! OMG! WHY CANT I SEE HIM? HARRY!?" Carly freaked. I ran my hand through my hair. Freddie came over and hugged me. I sighed.

"I swear to god if Harry gets himself killed, I will reincarnate his ass and kill him AGAIN!"

* * *

Harrys POV

I ran as far away from the others as I could. I didnt want them to get killed on account of me. This is my fight. Im the chosen one. I ran and saw Snape.

"YO SNAPE!"

Snape turned to see me and laughed. "I see Miss Puckett has rubbed off some of her foreign languge on you. Pity" I growled and grabbed my wand. "You basterd! Dont talk shit about my friends!" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you need to be taught to hold your tounge...CRUCIO!"

Pain errupted in my body. I fell to the ground, biting my lip forcing myself not to scream. It felt like a million knives crashing into my body. Suddnely, a voice screamed.

"HARRY!"

I opened my eyes and saw the blurry outline of Snape be thrown into a tree. Carly was standing there with her hand up. Her eyes were like fire. Snape cursed under his breath. "Women!"

He took his wand and shot gold sparks in the air. Then he vanished. I breathed heavily as I got up. Carly rushed to my side. "Harry!" she hugged me tightly as she sobbed into my shoulder. I held her close as a tear escaped my eyes to. Hermione looked at the battlefeild were the Order of the Phonix members got up slowly. Some were hurt. and some were in great condition. Just then she gasped.

* * *

Hermiones POV

I looked at the wreckage of the battle. Then I noticed a heap of blue cloth. I gasped as I realized it was a body. Then I realized it was Dumbledore. "Oh my god!" I screamed. I looked at the others and I saw Sam do something she rarely did. She cried into Freddies shoulder.

Harry shakily got up and went to Dumbledore. He grasped his hand tightly. I knew how much Dumbledore meant to him. He was like a father. Since Harry lost his own father as a baby. I noticed Harry pick something off the ground and pocket it. The gang all went over to Harry and we group hugged.

Teachers and students gathered around the body as the eight of us held onto eachother for support, trying our best not to cry.

* * *

**There will be a funeral chapter for Dumbledore on the next chapter and that will be the chapter fillallie. I will make a 7th year (which is book 7 based) to. But Im going to start on my new story and finish my Secrets one first. More than two stories at a time will confuse me. And Im also coming up with a more creative way to kill voldomort at the end. NO Harry will not die. Im not mean. **

**ALSO watch out for my new seddie story that is in progress. It will be an icarly/hannah montana/ surprise mix. But I need to know which pairing you prefer. Obviously you all like seddie if you are reading this. But for Hannah montana, do you prefer Moliver or Loliver? Peace out! :D**

**-Sydney-**


	22. Funerel and Plans

We sign our cards and letters B-F-F

**Sam and Hermione passing notes.**

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

**Carly laughing at Harrys joke.**

_You're lookin' out for me  
you've got my back_

**Sam sticking up for Valarie, and punching Malfoy.**

_It's so good to have you around_

**Valerie, Sam, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Carly and Freddie hugging.**

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_

**Freddie helping Sam off the ground.**

_You pull me aside  
When something ain't right_

**Hermione freaked out talking to Valerie, Carly and Sam.**

_Talk with me now and into the night  
'Till it's all right again_

**Freddie and Sam texting in History of Magic Class.**

_You're a true friend..._

* * *

Sams POV

The whole school had been invited to Dumbledores funeral. I hate funerals. If I didnt love Dumbledore so damn much, I wouldnt've come. Funerals creep me out, and are always sad. I told Freddie if I ever die, **(A/N: This is what I want done to me to)** I want buried in a cool t-shirt, ripped jeans, my ipod, and a picture of all my friends.

I looked over at Harry and noticed a tear fall down his face. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey Hair-Bear. You ok?" I asked. Harry smiled softly at his nickname. "Im ok"

I sighed and hugged him. "You are one of my best buds, you know that?" He smiled and hugged back. "Your one of my best buds to Sam" I smiled and let go. "Lets go sit. The service is about to start"

* * *

I sat there, with Freddie holding me tightly as the pastor talked about that Dumbledore was with god and all that. He looked at the crowd. "Would anyone like to say something about Albus?" I bit my lip and raised my hand slightly. The man nodded and I went up to the front. I sighed as I looked at the many people who were watching me.

"Dumbledore...he was like a father to me. He had the best heart. A heart of gold. I had a serious illness in the begining of this year...blood poisioning...and Dumbledore stayed by me whenever he could, telling me I would get better as long as I belived it. And as you can see...he was right. He was the smartest man I ever met, next to my friend Freddie, and he was full of wisdom. Dumbledore saw good in everyone, even when he shouldntve. I hope that wherever he is...he is happy...and I will always miss him. And I will always love him"

A tear fell down my cheek as I sat back down. I noticed Hermione and Carly sobbing. I bit my lip and buried my head into Freddies shoulder. The preist said his stuff (I dont really know what they say...)

The service ended and we all stood up. I looked at the others and motioned them to follow me outside. The nodded and we left the room, were we could ecape the saddness of it all. If only for a moment. We walked up to the dorms and into the boys room. We all sat in a circle. Silence followed. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Everythings going to change now isnt it?"

I sighed. "I honestly think so. I mean...Dumbledore was the only thing keeping out the deatheaters and stuff right?" I asked. Harry nodded. "With Dumbledore gone, Voldomort can overrun the school. Its not safe to go back there. For any of us"

Freddie nodded. "But were are we going to go?" Harry smiled softly. "Dumbledore said that Voldomort can be defeated if we destroy his last 3 Horcuxes. Then him. Horcuxes are like bits of a soul inside an object" Valerie stared at him in disbelif and agrivation.

"But Harry! Voldomort couldve hidden his soul in a Peppy Cola can for all we know! It could take months. YEARS even! To even find one! Let alone three!" Harry smiled. "One...Voldomort wouldnt hide his soul in something as "inferiere" as a peppy cola can. Dumbledore said the snake, the locket, and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaws"

I smirked. "So does this mean we all get to skip school and go on a fun filled adventure full of Snape and Voldie ass kicking?" They all laughed. "Wow Sam...you are something else" Jonah said. I smiled. "I know!" Valerie frowned.

"Wait...we cant ALL go on the trip. For one, 8 teenagers is a lot. And two, new students will be at Hogwarts next year, and some will probably be tortured if they are muggles" I nodded. "Yeah its probably going to turn into a muggle Hollocaust"

She nodded. "Yeah...so I think we should split up" She smiled and held out her hand. "Valeries notebook and pen!" Her notebook and pen orbed into her hand. She smiled as she opened up to a blank page. She wrote down "School" "Ministry" and "Horcux"

"Hogwarts, The Ministry, and the Horcux hunting is the three main objectives. And the most dangerous. Jonah can go undercover in the Ministry as a spy and alert the order when things go wrong. He will have a spell put on him so only a select few will be able to see his true identety" She put Jonahs name under misistry.

"Spencer will have to quit his job and go undercover as a ministry judge. Chances are, they will try a lot of Muggle Borns for 'stealing magic' or something like that. He has law excperince to so that works" She put Spencers name down under ministry as well.

"I should stay at Hogwarts. I have healing powers and I can heal injured kids. I wont be alone though. Im going to ask my friend Sydney to help me. She is a whitelighter to, so we will be the guardians of the school or whatnot" She put down Syd and Valerie for school.

She looked at me, Freddie, Carly , Ron, Hermione and Harry. "You three have a dangerous job. Who knows whats even gaurding those Horcuxs? But Im sure with all of your powers, you can do it"

I smiled. "Valerie, you are really smart. This acctually makes sence with our power status" She smiled. "Yeah...you know...I am going to miss you guys!" I smiled.

"You have orbing powers! You can see us all this summer!"

"I know...its just...I realize now that life is short"

"Yeah live it to the fullest!" Carly said putting her hand out. Freddie smiled putting his out to. "Never stop fighting!" Harry and Ron stuck out theirs "Kick Snapes ass!" They said together. Jonah and Valerie followed suit. "Protect Innocents!" Harry and Hermione stuck out their hands "Stop Voldomort"

Everyone looked at me as I smirked and stuck my hand out.

"Dont die!"

* * *

**I will make a 7th year (which is book 7 based) to. I have a new Seddie story you should check out, and I also think I will take off my hitasius and just try to see if I can write it quick. **

**-Sydney-**


End file.
